Fox Fire and Artic Winds
by AlphawolfOmega
Summary: Uzumaki Shiro was alone. one day after a particularly harsh beating she finally mets Kyuubi and is met with a proposition of sorts. what does she do? femnaru, eventual Kyu/naru, definate ooc and strong naru  I own NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1 A Not So Mean Fox

-This is my first Naruto fiction so please review. And I know that the Kyuubi was a manipulative bastard, but I can't help but think that he is a maternal fluff ball at heart. -

Chapter One

A Not So Mean Fox

Uzumaki Shiro smiled weakly as the threatening shouts and angry cries of the furious villages faded away only to be replaced by a cold unyielding silence. It seemed like it had always been this way, the villagers and even many of the shinobi glared at her with hatred and disgust and then, mostly the time before and after her birthday, they would come to beat her in great mobs. Other days it was mostly drunkards and civilians that had a bad day, but that didn't mean they couldn't shake things up a bit.

She shivered as a pulse of dark and malicious chakra enveloped her. She opened her eyes slowly, curious as to what could make such chakra, but didn't truly wish to see it. To her surprise she found herself lying in a room much like the sewers in an ankle deep pool of rather leery liquid. The room itself was depressing, thick and narrow pipes, some dripping the debatable substance, lined the walls of what seemed like a domed room. Small torches dotted the room, mostly mounted on the pillars that stretched down from the ceiling, lighting a dim pathway to a cage.

Another pulse rippled through the room, causing the surface of the shallow pool to become waved and dipped. Casting her cerulean gaze to her left, she focused solely on the cage. To say it was large was an understatement; it was bigger than the Hokage Building. She rose from her position on the liquid covered floor and slowly made her way to the cage.

As she neared the cage, Shiro instantly noted the bars looked ancient, corroded, and basically couldn't even hold her for all the strength they seemed to hold. She paused when yet another wave of the dark chakra rolled out, yet it didn't seem to intimidate the eight year old. Whilst she stood there a blast of hot wet air nearly caused her to fall before a deafening roar succeeded its predecessor. A pair of enraged crimson eyes glared down at her, the burning hatred like that of all of the villagers and then some.

"**So you have come kit? After eight years you have finally answered my call, and for what? For you to sit there and stare at the confines of your mind as if you have yet to see them!**"

The monstrous being howled enraged and furious at being kept waiting. Shiro calmly stood waiting for the beast's tantrum to end or at least waiting for a painful lashing from the terrifying demon. When the creature saw his raging had no effect on the girl he stopped and glared at her, his cat like eyes narrowing in speculation.

"**Speak kit, I know you have something to say, so spit it out so I can sleep.**"

"Are…. are you going to hurt me too…Kyuubi-sama?" Her voice was soft, and if it weren't for his enhanced senses her would have never picked up the bell like voice. Yet it wasn't the soft voice of his jailor, nor the question that stunned him into a higher level of respect (not much higher mind you).

"**How do you know of my name Shiro-kit? I have yet to tell you and none your age were to know of my where-a-bouts.**"

"I would think that you know Kyuubi-sama, after all you can sift through my memories as I have learned from the jinjuriki history volume I found in Jiji-san's office when he was away. You should also know that I was listening in one of his conversations after a narrow escape from a pedophile. He was reprimanding one of the mob leaders before sending him to Ibiki."

Shiro sighed before moving to sit and paused, remembering the liquid she was currently standing in.

"Kyuubi-sama, you said we were within my mind right?"

The Demon Lord jumped, startled out of his task of searching her memory to see the fullest extent of her knowledge.

"**Yes, that is was I told you. The image within your mind, the one you see now, is the reflection of both physical and mental health. When I arrived here, it was a simplistic replica of your birthing room and these bars looked as strong as they are, but as you grew it turn into this.**"

"Let's change that." Shiro concentrated but to her disappointment the only thing that changed were the torches flaring to hold a brighter and now blue flame.

"**Kit, this is a **_**reflection**_** of your all around health. The surroundings represent your state of mind, dark and dank like the sewers, the multitudes of cracks and leaks represent your physical welfare, understand?**"

Shiro nodded and gracefully sat down, a look of discomfort flashing across the morose expression she had bore since her arrival. Kyuubi how ever couldn't help but lower his head in guilt. It was his fault she was this way, well mostly. Although the villagers couldn't see past their own pain and mourning to see she was simply a child and not he, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune. And his anger didn't help at all, the feared bijuu king, was no better than those pieces of scat that tortured the poor kit.

During the eight years of his confines, he had plotted and tried many painful ways to free himself, waiting to destroy his jailor in the slowest most excruciating process known to any race. A soft growl escaped his throat as he fought the urge to bite down on his own foreleg as a punishment. He looked back to the girl who was deep in though, pain and loneliness etched into her face.

"**Kit…. come here please.**" She came closer to the cage, silent and frightfully willing. He knew this kit like the back of his paw, what happened to the young growing vixen that defied even the Hokage, held the most impossible dream close to her heart? Once she had reached the bars, she stopped, looking up at him with blank eyes. "**Shiro, I have a deal for you, please hear me out before objecting. I know you hurt yes? I know you are alone and without a close protector, for this I think I have a remedy. I wish to train you and take you in as my own, but there is a slight problem in this my kit. All of my techniques rely on the use of demon chakra, something that you do not have without me, but I cannot always supply chakra when needed, or at least not properly. You see after a certain point of me supplying my chakra through that seal, you will begin to grow tails, after a certain number you will lose all control and will fail to recognize friend from foe. At this point I am simply stuck giving you as much chakra as you want or need and cannot take control until you have ripped off the seal and allow the completion of my return. But I do have an idea that might just work. I wish to turn you into a half demon, a hanayou. If you accept you will have your own supply of demonic chakra, but will be able to use your human chakra as well, I'm not sure what else will happen seeing as how the last hanayou died thousands of years ago.**"

He paused, looking down at Shiro, her face hidden by the long, slightly messy golden locks.

"Will it make me strong?" She whispered no higher than a wind's breath. Kyuubi lowered his head to hear better, surprised at her willingness. "Will I be able to protect Jiji-san? And who ever will become precious to me?"

"**With proper training, yes.**"

"Then do it." His gaze softened as he looked upon Shiro's determined face, searching for any signs of doubt or hesitation.

"**Realize there will be no going back from this, yes?**" She nodded and reached for the seal. His crimson fur bristled from shock. "**Don't touch that kit! As much as I want to be free myself, you would die and I have no clue as to what will happen if you tamper with it!**"

"Then how do I become a half demon?"

"**Well there are only three ways I know of, one being the offspring of a demon and a human, that is already nixed. The second is dangerous and you only receive half the power a hanayou should have, that one deals with forcibly merging a demon and a human together at a genetic level, so far none have survived, save for one and he only lasted a year. The third is the one we shall be performing kit. But first you must enter the cage.**"

Shiro hesitated, was this all a trick? The history manuscript had detailed personality reports and Kyuubi had been the most malicious and cunning of all nine. But what did she have to lose besides ramen? Steeling her nerves she entered the cage stopping just before Kyuubi's nose.

"**Now the first thing in becoming a hanayou is retaining the blood of a demon, the blood is so powerful, so aggressive that it burns and eats away the human cells, a small amount will be enough to allow for harmony between the two types without killing the host, second step is to kindle your own demonic chakra, this is done by the demon planting a seed of their own chakra within the human and the human feeding it their own until the chakra has created a second more finely tuned chakra system. The last step is looking deep within yourself to find your inner beast to finalize the process.**"

"Do you already know my animal?"

"**Your inner beast was destroyed to make room for me, so you are to be a fox. Before hand I think you were a large bird of some kind. Now come here kit, we have to begin the ceremony before those despicable doctors try to wake you.**"

He delicately made a small cut on her arm with a claw before mimicking the wound and allowing a few drops to spill into the gash. She hissed in pain as the Kyuubi blood got to work and sealed off the entrance so as not to be repulsed. The last thing Shiro saw were Kyuubi's crimson eyes clouded with concern as the abyss consumed her yet again.


	2. Chapter 2 Star Soul

-Second chapter, now please review, flames are excepted as long as they are thought out and reasonable.

I own nothing! –

Chapter Two

Star Soul

Shiro groaned, head throbbing, body on fire.

'**Good morning kit, I hope you rested well. The first phase went off without a hitch.**'

"Without a hitch Kyuubi-sama? My whole body burns and my head feeling like someone went at it with a kunai. How it that without a hitch?" She muttered softly. The fox demon just let out a few barks of laughter before becoming serious.

'**It is just a little pain kit, nothing compared to what those sorry excuses for rat scat have done. Now on to the second phase, this one will hurt at first as the demon chakra begins to create and integrate the secondary chakra system, but no matter what continue pumping chakra into the amount I implanted. Now look within yourself, find the seed of my chakra and start redirecting your own into."**

Nodding, she settled into a comfortable position, well as comfortable as she could get in the damp back ally and did as Kyuubi had told. Within seconds she found the small flickering bit of Kyuubi chakra and cautiously started to fuel it.

At first she felt soothed, all of the stiff muscles and tense stressed emotions fading away as the new energy started to grow. Yet just as she was completely relaxed pain beyond comprehension flooded her small form. She bit back a scream of pain that might have alerted her daily abusers and settled for a barely audible whimper.

'_**That's it kit, a few more hours and this step will come to an end and then you'll be able to rest awhile. And while you do, you will become mine.**_'

A dark chuckle resounded in his cage, unheard by Shiro.

Time Lapse

Shiro, drenched in sweat, exhausted, and drained had finally fought through the pain and completed the new chakra system. She smiled softly as the pain faded away and stood, she had to get back to her home before night fell. She started a faulting run and ignored the hateful glares and curses sent her way. By the time she got to the run down little apartment, she had slowed down to a sluggish walk, having even the energy to unlock the door was a miracle on its own.

Sighing happily she collapsed on the lumpy mattress, instantly falling prey to the void that seemed to be her best and only friend. Dreams came and went until she found herself back within her mind and with Kyuubi.

"**Welcome back kit, are you ready for the final step?**" A smile was the only thing that gave away his thoughts. '_**And ready to become mine and no one else's.**_'

"Yes Kyuubi-sama, I am ready."

"**Good, good, now come to me my kit. That's it.**"

His toothy smile grew bigger as she stepped inside the cage. He let out and excited howl and pinned her to the very bars that held him.

"Kyuubi-sama, what are you doing?" Shiro wheezed as his massive paw pressed her into the bars.

"**There is one thing I forgot to mention my kit, when one becomes a hanayou they merge with their inner beast forming two minds, one dominant and one that plays the subconscious, giving warnings and information when needed. Your beast was destroyed when I came, leaving me to be your beast, but I cannot be merged with you unless the seal is altered properly. So I am going to create and force the new beast before my powers destroy it again, it will be painless, but…"**

"But what Kyuubi?" Shiro snarled as she fought against his hold.

"**I have to mark you as mine and mine alone.**"

"WHAT!"

"**You heard me kit, you truly don't have a choice now.**"

He barked gleefully, though he could have simply revived the ball of feathers that used to be here inner beast and force it into her delicate form before his power tore it to shreds once more. But he had two reasons as to why he didn't do this, one was because that blood hawk was truly to weak for his, yes _his_, Shiro and two because he was the last of the fox demons. Yes there was a summoning scroll for foxes, but they weren't demons, they just held the strength of one and he couldn't produce an heir even if he tried. And for another thing, he couldn't mate with a demon of a different species, how those fool humans ever thought they could was well beyond his mental reasoning.

Shiro in the midst of his ponderings continued to struggle to no avail. She couldn't believe this, wasn't there another way to do this? Kyuubi on the other hand started to shit into his human form, swiftly spinning her so her back was to him before pulling her into warm and comforting embrace.

"**Hn, you smell wonderful kit, but I cannot take you now for all that I want to. I am simply going to mark you as mine, think of it as an arranged marriage.**"

At that she began to struggle profusely, but could do nothing against the man who was nearly twice her height and stronger than any human, scratch that, _creature_ known to history. The fox behind her sighed and kneeled, not once breaking his hold before biting hard enough on an exposed shoulder to break the lightly tanned skin. Shiro yelped out of surprise and slight pain, making Kyuubi feel horrid. He retracted his fangs from her skin and licked the two puncture wounds apologetically as he watched the marks glow blue.

Shiro shivered, as the spot he had marked her grew cold, as if someone had decided to hold an ice cube there. A soft blue light danced off the walls of the cage as the circles stretched and narrowed, twisting, multiplying until it formed a climbing fox with nine tails, the head resting on her shoulder while the tail stretched across her back. A couple had even curled about her side, stopping just short of her belly button.

Kyuubi smiled, showing his fangs, as the blue died down to a silvery white that rivaled the moon. Shiro went limp in his hold as her mind shut down to finish off the ceremony. He laid her down gently and brought forth a small gem. It was the color of blood and was no bigger than a marble, but it wasn't the size or color that mattered, it was what was inside of it. Unknown to the gods, the day shortly after his creation, when the Jyuubi was split, he had taken the liberty of taking a Star Soul on his way into creation.

A Star Soul by any means was never to leave the celestial plane, simply for the fact that they were a supposedly mindless power source, a source large enough to take form. This would be perfect, he shoved a tiny amount of his fox chakra into the gem to ensure it species before turning his attentions to Shiro. Ever so gently, he pressed the gem to her forehead before jumping back to avoid being absorbed himself and waited.

Shiro whimpered as a chill, colder than any ice, any jutsu, pressed again the space in the center of her forehead. Her soft cries grew louder as it started to spread, filling her body with the same freezing sensation. Afore her, in the darkness of her mind, a white light shown brighter than any torch or fire, or even the sun. Small wispings, snake light tendrils of the chilling fog that surrounded the light reached for her.

Her small form went ridged as one brushed the flesh of her forearm. Shiro's eyes widened as the light began to take shape, bright icy blue pupil less eyes snapped open as the head of a fox emerged from the bright cocoon, its body following swiftly.

"**Child, I am the soul of Koori Kesshoo, do you wish to merge?**"

Shiro winced at the unearthly voice and the temperature plummeted. The figure stepped closer, its head low, cold eyes evaluating. Taking the ridged silence as a yes, the great being lunged, disappearing as she touched the child. Shiro screamed at the painful icy sensation sweeping through her body. It was as if someone was freezing each and every nerve ending in her body until it died.

'Damn you fox, damn you to hell and back.' She cursed silently.

Kyuubi watched worriedly, he hadn't allowed for a return marking yet, but he could already feel his mate's pain. He let out a whine of anxiety and concern before shifting back into his fox form, curling gingerly about the small pained figure.

'_**This wasn't supposed to hurt, it should have simply absorbed into her system, oh my kit please forgive me. I was selfish yet again, thinking only about my needs and forgetting yours.**_'

After fifteen minutes of self-loathing and worried glances towards his young mate, he fell into a fitful sleep.

-end chapter two-


	3. Chapter 3 Vulpecule

-Man chapter three already? I think I should aim for longer chapter, no? –

Chapter Three

Northern Winds

Shiro wanted to scream, not out of pain, no that need left her long ago, now it was out of anger.

'Kyuubi you are going to pay!' Shiro hissed, thrashing against the mental bonds that prevented her from waking.

"**Still child, this process is delicate. The pain is from the changes of your body. But it won't be long until you wake and attack this Kyuubi you have been cursing the last six hours.**"

'How much longer Kesshoo-sensei?'

"**I've have finished the changes to your inner workings, now I have to complete the outer and you shall wake. I would estimate another twenty minutes, as you should understand the inner working are delicate and the slightest wrong making could leave you for dead, your new attributes won't take long to make, so relax.**"

Shiro growled and settled, hundreds of ways to torture that damn fox running through her mind a mile a minute. She even went to trying to invade his mind to find his fears or weaknesses. Of course she only managed to glean one thing from his memories before Kesshoo shut her off, scolding, and telling her that the distraction could cause her to mess up.

'Just you wait Kyuubi, just you wait.' She smiled evilly and waited.

Kyuubi jolted awake and shivered, what was that cold ominous feeling that had just graced him just now? He shook it off for the Hokage singing his praises and looked at his Shiro. To his surprise and delight, she was smiling.

"**What should I teach you first my kit? Or perhaps just some rigorous training shall do for now until you get used to your body and power. I will prove myself a good mate and teacher my Shiro, I will.**"

He nodded slowly, as if he was the wiser than the gods and started to devise a training schedule as well as putting in some time where they could simply bond. He nuzzled the girl gently and sighed happily; completely unaware as to the danger he was in. As he dozed off once more, grinning as images of he and his kit together training, he failed to notice the slight drop in temperature or the fact that Shiro was the source if it.

"**It is done, your physical changes won't appear for another lunar cycle, but you are now a hanayou and due to my abilities you have a natural affinity to ice. I hope to speak again in the future Shiro-sama.**"

And with that Kesshoo was gone, resting somewhere deep within her mind. Shiro on the other hand sat up swiftly, ready to beat that fuzz ball to a pulp, but was disappointed when she found herself truly awake and in her apartment.

'**So you wake my kit, how does it feel to be a hanayou?**'

Shiro stiffened and let out a feral growl, flashing her new fangs at the sound of his happy and friendly tone.

"You bastard! You tricked me!" Kyuubi flinched in her mind.

'**Well that wasn't what I expected, and you should think your words, if you don't people will get the wrong idea. Now lets talk face to face, I think you should see what your mind looks like now.**'

'And how do I do that?'

'**Simple, meditate.**'

Shiro did as told and swiftly found herself before a cage less Kyuubi. Whisker like mark on her face deepen as the deep sapphire color of her eyes lightened to that of Kesshoo's and the pupil disappeared.

"Kyuubi, you have a lot to answer for, starting with this." Shiro stabbed at the tattoo like fox on her shoulder. "Kesshoo filled me in a lot of things like how you didn't have to make me your mate, you could have revived Yuuki, the red hawk that was my inner beast. She also told me of the near extermination of the fox demons and how you are the last. So do you really care if I get strong or did you just want to use me as a breeder?"

"**I-I, I mean at first, gahh! Yes I did-" **

Shiro roared in anger as those words left him. As her fury grew she transformed into an image of Kesshoo. Her mate mark stayed the same size, but changed to match the color of Kyuubi's fur. Strips of black accented her coat, contrasting sharply from the silvery white. Her tails lashed furiously, even if she was only half the size of Kyuubi, she had him quivering in his methodical boots.

"**Kit, please calm down.**"

"I will not you fox bastard!"

She lunged and bit down harshly on his scruff before using her weight to throw him into the wall. He landed with a yelp of pain but stayed down as Shiro prevented his rising with a bone crushing body slam.

"**Shiro, please hear me out!**" He whimpered as her claws dug into his side.

"You have exactly ten seconds to convince me."

"**It's true that I only wanted to make you a hanayou to have kits of my own,**" Her claws broke the flesh, warm blood oozing out slowly, "**But I regret it completely. I failed to see past my own desired to give you what you need, to give a trustworthy partner and friend. In the end I was no better than those damn villagers, please forgive me, I'll take what ever punishment you deem fit."**

"How do I know you aren't going to lie to me again?"

"**You have my word as a demon lord and a fox that I shall never deceive you again.**"

Shiro paused, and then backed off slowly; ready to pounce if he showed any signs of retaliating. He whined softly and gave her a tentative lick of apology. Shiro huffed and turned to look herself over. She had the awkward body of kit and eight tails twitching lazily behind her, and sported a very pretty coat. Thinking this, Shiro purred and started to groom herself, licking all of the ruffled patches flat before taking in her surroundings.

The once pipe lined walls was now black marble with streaks of whites and reds, the floor, no longer under a strange liquid opposed the walls, the white streaked with red and black. Further back six red marble, black and white streaked, lead the way to a three tiered platform, the base beginning in black and the top tier in white, leaving the center to be the same as the pillars.

Pillows of all sizes were piled atop the platform, most being a rich velvety purple while four fire basins sat at the corners of each tier, all burning brightly with fox fire. Torches dotted the walls at regular intervals, but for all the light that shown in the room, the ceiling, proudly bearing the constellation Vulpecula, or fox, out shown it all. Kyuubi finally out of his apologetic stupor (and hopeful that the beauty of the room was enough to calm and distract Shiro) sat next to her.

"**Pretty isn't it kit? That constellation is Little Fox, or as the more educated call it, Vulpecula. The truth is, that star formation is actually the first fox of all foxes. From her pelt she created the demon foxes, the summons, and the normal foxes. From her breath she sparked the first foxfire and from her senses, gave all foxes intelligence and the love of trickery and the last gift, was the gift of emotions. For that last gift she took a fraction from her own soul to bless all kitsune. That is the history of the fox, the one you now partially follow.**"

Shiro, still dazed from the drastic change and the history lesson, leaned in slightly, her fur brushing again Kyuubi's. A shiver of desire burned through Kyuubi's body and caused a rather large problem to appear downstairs. He coughed uneasily and moved away to the pile atop the platform, lying down to effectively hide his 'excitement'.

"**Tomorrow kit, we start your training, for now lets rest."**

Shiro nodded, suddenly over come with exhaustion. She walked over slowly, not even trying to turn back and lay a few feet away on the platform. When he was sure she wouldn't attack, he gingerly turned to lye on his side and drape a long foreleg over her smaller slim form. Within in minutes, both were fast asleep and oblivious to the rising sun that tried to shine through the thin curtains of Shiro's bedroom window to wake the sleeping half demon.

-And cut! Just to warn all loyal readers, the next chapter starts with a time lapse. -

~ REVIEW! If you feel the need to flame make it a good one and not a pitiful excuse to rag on some one's work! _ ~


	4. Chapter 4 Stealth Test

-Forth chapter is up, enjoy and review! (Oh and sorry about the chapter titles getting mixed up, the chapter that is supposed to be northern winds won't be along for a while and chapter three is supposed to be Vulpecula)–

Chapter Four

Stealth Test

Time Lapse One Year

Shiro, after one long year, had finally forgiven the demon lord within her. At first, as a morning ritual, she would insult him and then force him to relive her most horrid beatings as payment for his deception. But after awhile, Kesshoo spoke up, telling the young kunoichi that holding grudges against the apologetic fox wasn't the proper behavior for an honorable ninja.

Said Shiro had just awoken from an extremely insightful dream with Kesshoo would had taken to teaching the new ice user special jutsu and history.

"**Morning kit, did you sleep well?**" Kyuubi yawned from within her mind.

'Yes I did Kyuubi, so what on the agenda today, more water walking?' One of her black tipped tails twitched in slight annoyance at the thought.

"**Have you forgotten what is today kit? You even made me promise not to put you through morning exercises so that you would have plenty of energy for the exam.**"

Shiro froze.

_Shit, shit, shit! With all of this training I'm bound to surpass even Sasuke-teme and that wouldn't bode well with that damn civilian council. They would say I had help from Kyuubi-_

'**But you did have help from me, I taught you the basics of chakra control and the Fox Fang style, which I say you are a natural with.**"

He purred proudly as the memories of the first few attempts at the complex and difficult form of taijutsu ran through his mind. Shiro growled.

'Not helping Kyuubi, and stop listening in on my personal thoughts, if I wanted you to hear them I wouldn't try to keep them from your ears you sorry excuse for pocket lint!'

All eight of her fluffy fox tails lashed about angrily as she reprimanded the fox.

'**Hey, now its just a small test to see how much you progressed** **and I have ability the to hear your private thoughts through your mate mark, if you truly wanted me to stop you could return the favor and you could with hold your own thoughts and as fair compensation I won't hide my own wonderments.**'

A lecherous grin split Kyuubi's maw as his crimson eyes glittered with all sorts of wonderfully perverted thoughts, many in fact having to do with an older version Shiro underneath him as he pounded her into any flat surface available. Personally, he just couldn't help himself, Shiro, even if she was only nine, was showing signs of a fine lineage. Images flooded his mind of a mature Shiro, naked, hot and begging him to do all sorts of things to her flushed body.

Kyuubi shivered in delight, his whole body turning hot while his fur deepened to a deeper and in most opinions more attractive shade of red. Of course being within Shiro's body posed a few problems. One, she could feel his arousal even if she couldn't yet tell that was the issue and two; she could easily escape his grasp. Besides, mind fucking wasn't nearly as satisfying as the actual thing and she was too young for what he had in store.

Shiro staggered as the heat from Kyuubi flooded her.

_Whoa, I must be getting that bug everyone has been talking about._

Shaking her head to trying clear her senses of that feeling, she continued on in her rush to the academy. As she leapt nimbly from rooftop to rooftop, both Kyuubi and Kesshoo's voices echoed in her mind.

'**Tell me kit, how do you know this Uchiha anyway? He isn't in your class.**'

'**Yes Shiro-sama, please tell us of your acquaintance.**'

Shiro sighed, not only at their questioning but also at the hateful glares cast in her direction. Even with the powerful henge disguising her hanayou form, they still saw her as a monster. Turning sharply, she began her tale of how she met Sasuke when Iruka had taken her to her favorite ramen shop after some punishment for a prank on Jiji-san. The little bastard had come to Iruka seeking extra tutelage and a new fighting form, orders from the council.

Almost immediately she didn't like the boy, he was cocky, arrogant, and believed he needed, no, _deserved_ more than any other shinobi in training and somehow he managed to woo all of her fellow kunoichi into stalking puddles of idiocy. She huffed as she entered her classroom, but was swiftly cornered by her teacher before the others saw her.

"Shiro, you are to go to Iruka-sensei's class today and are going to finish out the remainder of your academy years in his room."

Before Shiro could protest or ask why, she was nudged out the door and towards Iruka-sensei's room. Flinching slightly at the loud slam of her old sensei's door, she stalked off to find the only sensei willing to actually try and teach her. Hopefully she was lucky enough to get there early enough so that she could slide in unnoticed and take a nap in some dark corner until it was her turn. But sad thing is, luck just didn't like her very much.

Just as she had sneakily entered the classroom, Iruka caught her and dragged her to the front of the room.

"Class, we have a student who just transferred and is here to take the first year exam, I would like you all to meet Uzumaki Shiro."

She glowered at the appraising stares, but blushed slightly at some of the rather blatant heated looks from a few of the guys. Kyuubi growled softly in a protective way as she swiftly deposited herself in the only available seat, the one next to the Uchiha Prince himself. The boy simply sniffed in disapproval and turned to look out the window.

"**That brat, he is everything you said at first glance, oh how I wish I could kick him down a few notches.**"

'You and me both fuzzy.'

The exam itself went by swiftly as did the simple fighting form examination, soon after parents came to either console or congratulate their child on their scores and left Shiro to sit on the sole swing of the academy, wondering where she should train and be secluded while there.

'**Well that was boring, let's have some fun and spar!**'

Shiro stiffened as she felt a presence behind her.

'Maybe later Kyuubi.'

"Shiro, I hear that you passed."

"Yes I did Mizuki-sensei."

Shiro chirped in a bubbly voice as she pretended to tremble with excitement. She hated to do it, but it was apart of her façade, if she acted the calm mature way outside of class or when she spoke with others, most of the civilians would say she was under Kyuubi's spell.

"Well Shiro since you did so well, why don't I get you a head start on your training for the next exam, it will be over stealth and I have the perfect test to see where I can start working with you?"

She masked her suspicion instantly behind her mask of happy-go-lucky attitude. Mizuki had never liked her no matter how hard he tried to hide it, she saw the same dirty glares the villagers gave her. Shiro nodded happily and stood up so that she could face him properly.

"What do you have in mind Mizuki-sensei?"

'**Shiro-kit, what are you doing, you know that this is most likely a trap!**'

'Shut it Kyuubi, I know that he means ill will, but let's see what I can glean from this, ya?'

'**More and more like a fox everyday, I can remember when you would have stepped into it dumbly or flat out refuse without giving it a chance to bear some fruit.'**

Shiro told him to shut up again and then returned her attention to the plotting older male before her. During her little talk with the fuzz ball, Mizuki had promptly led her away to a more secluded spot and told her about a test scroll hidden in the Hokage's office and if she got it for him he would pass her in the true genin test and she would be able to skip out on the one her team received. After a few more details he gave her the time and place of return.

She nodded eagerly and took to the rooftops with a painful grin plastered to her fox-ish face until others were out of sight.

'**Are you gonna' do it?**'

'Yes, the scroll he described sounded like the scroll of seals and if I get it a few hours before the drop point where I can expose his true intentions, I might be able to learn a thing or two neither your or Kesshoo knows.'

Kyuubi nodded, but a grim frown replaced the normal smirk. He didn't like the feeling of this at all, his kit may have been a half demon, but she was inexperienced compared to Mizuki and sometimes it wasn't strength that won the battle. Kesshoo's dry whispering voice, a voice that could easily have been mistaken for the winds, echoed faintly in agreement.

'_**What is with that vixen? A year ago her whispers were louder than my roars to me, now I have to strain to catch her words.**_'

Just then, said vixen appeared, still glorious in appearance, yet translucent in a way. The ghost like image further increased with the glow of the blue fox fire.

"**Kyuubi-sama, I wish to speak with you if that is okay.**" He nodded and shifted into a more comfortable position. "**First off don't not tell Shiro-sama what I am about to reveal to you, now in the one year I have spent merged with out beloved Shiro-sama, I connected with my fellow Star Souls to see if merging with a human would cause any problem. As of yet, I have found nothing that hints at harm for Shiro, but I have found something that Shiro-sama will hurt from. In two years time, I shall absorbed fully into her body, this will cause her to become a full demon to allow for her to carry the rest of my power, don't worry Kyuubi she won't exceed eight tails. In truth, eight is her full potential of power if she were to ever call on my sealed powers. You will be expelled from her form and I, I will be absorbed completely and my soul sent back to the Celestial Planes so that I may once again slowly take in the universal energy that surrounds us.**"

"**Why must you be absorbed? Didn't the merging process go as planned?**"

"**Yes, it was executed perfectly, but this wouldn't have happened if you had revived her inner beast. If it wasn't for you turning her into a hanayou, Shiro would have absorbed you through the seal and you would have disappeared when she turned eighteen. But, when I merged, I became the foreign presence to be slowly destroyed by the seal.**"

"**So kit is going to become a full demon at your expense? She isn't going to like this, you are like her mother, guiding and the giver of the love she was void of for eight long years. What are we to do in the mean time?**"

"**In the mean time, I will remain silent, I must preserve my strength so that I may last the tree years, the last thing either of you will hear from is my goodbyes, now I must go, even this small conversation has left me drained.**"

Kyuubi rose to try and stop her, to ask her more questions, but she was gone, an icy blue rose in her place. He sighed, a sense dread overcoming his unease. Shiro would be devastated if she disappeared, plus he didn't think she would be too happy with being a full demon _and_ have him out and about. He whined softly at the idea but shook it off as he concentrated on watching Shiro perform her 'test'.

Shiro snorted with amusement and disappointment as she tried out her sexy no jutsu technique on Jiji-san, who of which was collapsed before her with a bloody nose and a happy dazed expression. Kyuubi laughed at first, but as he saw the image in a small mirror that looked to the window he found himself immediately aroused. He looked away swiftly and to his now extremely solid problem.

'_**Damn it! I thought this only supposed to happen when I was in heat! But then again I haven't screwed anyone since the week before I was sealed and that cat demon wasn't very satisfying to begin with **_'

"Pervert…"

Shiro muttered as she passed her savior and idol. It didn't take long to find and take the scroll so she had plenty of time to learn its secrets. And to her utter disappointment, no one noticed the fact that she was fleeing the building with a scroll that was almost as big as she was.

The run to the meeting place was short and she quickly rolled open the absurdly large scroll.

"Hmm, the shadow clone jutsu, know that one already," She skimmed through the techniques, finding it sad that she most of the first ones, even if she didn't use them. Then one caught her attention. "This doesn't look too hard and I think Kyuubi will like it."

At this, Kyuubi's soft fuzzy ears perked up slightly, he couldn't see what she successfully hid from him, but from her tone it didn't sound evil. Perhaps she had finally gotten over that wall that kept her on the stiff and uneasy friendship side and onto being nice to her prisoner.

For ours she practiced the complex sign pattern until she felt confident enough to try it out. Inhaling deeply, she gathered her chakra and executed the technique.

"Four Prong, Partial Release Jutsu!"

Four fingertips glowed with a small yellow fire on her right hand before she brought it down to her stomach. The effect was instantaneous, a stream of red chakra poured out of the weakened seal until a small crimson fox sat before her. The little creature looked about dazed and confused.

"**Hey kit, I thought you were learning a new technique, does it involve me? And what happened to your mind? It looks like the forest.**"

Shiro smiled and picked him up, cuddling him softly. Secretly she had always wanted to do this and the truth was, she had actually come to like the demon lord.

"I brought you out into the real world Kyuubi, you only have as much chakra as a trained ninken, but I didn't think it would be a good idea to give you too much chakra too soon."

"**What!**"

He jumped from her arms and started to scold her, telling her that even if he had minimal chakra the Hokage and many others would still recognize the signature.

"Just cover it up, you don't have much so it shouldn't be too hard, so stow it you little puff ball."

Kyuubi huffed but obliged, his crimson eyes staring at her with an odd gleam.

"**So why did you bring me out?**"

"Because I thought you might like to breath fresh air again and feel the grass beneath your paws."

She swooped down and picked him up again, scratching him softly behind the ears. He purred, but stiffened as the snapping of a branch sounded behind her. She turned around and looked at the man in confusion.

"Iruka-sensei?"

-And cut! What will Iruka think? After all Shiro has stolen the scroll earlier on then Naruto in the show and manga, so he might not be so attached to our heroin, or is he? Find out in the next installment! –

(REVIEW!) :I


	5. Chapter 5 Not According To Plan

-Thanks for the reviews so far faithful readers, and now for chapter five! (Cue roaring applause and over exaggerated bowing) –

Chapter Five

Not According To Plan

"Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?"

Shiro instantly regretted the dull and flat tone she had used as the man's face started to turn red.

"You know very well Uzumaki Shiro! You stole the forbidden scroll; everyone is looking for and has the orders to use what ever force necessary to detain you!"

She gulped and underneath the S-Class henge and held Kyuubi a little tighter.

"All that just for this little scroll? I was going to return it eventually."

Iruka softened slightly as the pout pulled Shiro's nine-year-old self to a new level of unbearably cute. He sighed and knelt before her, ruffling the golden locks slightly in a comforting manner.

"I think the Hokage will understand, but forbidden scrolls aren't like library books, you have to have special permission and a supervisor to even look at the information inside."

"But I did have supervision," She held forth Kyuubi and gave him her trademark smile, "See, Kyuubi was with me the entire time."

"But that's a wild animal, how could he watch you properly?"

"Kyuubi is special, he can talk to me."

"Like Kiba and Akamaru?"

"Who?"

Iruka laughed and rose. He fell back next to Shiro and placed a hand gently on her back, guiding her away from the meeting spot with the scroll in hand. Kyuubi, growled suddenly and bared his teeth just as an over sized shiriken struck home in Iruka, his gasp of pain causing Shiro to let loose her own feral noise.

"I see you got the scroll Shiro, now hand it over."

"No!"

"Tut, tut, now I have to punish you accordingly Shiro."

Before she could react, the well-hidden Mizuki lunged, landing a solid punch to Shiro's whisker marked cheek, a punch that was hard enough to break her hold on the henge. A strong maple halted her flight, Kyuubi ran over, licking her throbbing cheek in a worried manner.

"**Kit, are you okay?**"

"Yeah, just a tad shaken Kyuubi, but what am I going to do, Mizuki has a few years of experience under his belt and I can't give away my skills in front of Iruka."

"**Simple, lead the man away and take him down then.**"

A light chill ran up and down her spine. Shiro dove to the side as another shuriken lodged itself right where her head had been. She nimbly dodged a few sloppy punches and deflated a harsh kick, wincing as it made contact.

"Give it up demon, even with this illusion of your restored powers, you cannot defeat me, so hand over the scroll and I kill you swiftly."

Shiro snarled at the man and pounced, not caring if Iruka saw or not. Mizuki yelped at the un-expectant weight and the sharp pain caused by the jagged rock that bent his spine at an unnatural angle.

"Tell me Mizuki-_sensei_," She sneered at his title, "Tell me if this is an illusion!"

In a swift strike one of her eight black tipped tails was stained red as it pierced the jounin's body. The male screamed and clawed at the appendage in vain as she began to work her power, ice slowly freezing the blood and anything it flowed through. A demonic smile, one that could even rival Kyuubi's, slowly spread across those soft pink lips, her icy blue eyes would have made even Ibiki shudder as she dropped Mizuki's frozen corpse.

Said popsicle shattered against the stone the moment she applied the slightest pressure. Kyuubi purred in a proud manner as he climbed to rest on her shoulders.

"**Well done kit, but, um, what are you going to do about your teacher?**"

She flinched and turned to the poor man, but sighed happily when said man was out cold. Placing the scroll in a not so bloody place and Kyuubi on top of it, she utilized the inhuman strength and proceeded to drag her wounded sensei to the village gates.

The guards on duty immediately ran forward demanding details and calling for other to help transport the injured Iruka to the hospital. After she followed the escort to the hospital and made sure he was okay, she took the scroll from a nurse before letting Kyuubi back to her shoulders.

Shiro slipped by the ANBU and any other form of ninja in the hospital, clinging to the shadows until she reached Jiji-san's door. Steeling her nerves, she cautiously stepped inside and tiptoed up to the ancient and weary Hokage.

"Jiji-san?" She poked his forehead gently to rouse him jumping back slightly as he jerked awake. "I brought back the scroll, originally I planned to expose Mizuki but he gave Iruka-sensei no choice when he attacked the both of us and Mizuki died as a result from Iruka going berserk." She retold the lie from earlier flawlessly and in a softer more believable tone. "I don't think Iruka-sensei remembers what happened though."

The Hokage nodded, but something told her he didn't quite believe the small lie. He sealed the scroll away and turned his attentions to Kyuubi.

"Shiro, where did your little friend?"

"I got him when I was in the forest a year ago, but until I had him trained properly, I kept him at home and now he wants to learn how to be a ninken." She lied again.

"What's his name?"

"Kyuubi, I saw a picture of the meany fox once and thought he looked a lot like him."

At this point the elder man relaxed and laughed softly, his weary eyes looking at his daughter figure carefully. His eyes widened slightly, an odd rippling motion had appeared behind Shiro as well as to two points to the sides of her head. His gaze narrowed in attempt to focus in on the shimmering objects.

"Inu, Neko, leave."

Kyuubi's hackle rose slightly as the two men materialized out of the shadows and left the office swiftly, leaving her alone with her father figure.

"Shiro…are you holding a henge?"

Both being before him stiffened, but she sighed under his relentless gaze and dropped the weakened henge. The old man's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at the sight of her silvery white tails and ears. Her eyes stayed the same save for the cat like pupil that took place of the normal round. She backed away some, her ears and tails drooping under his gaze.

"Shiro…what happened to you, did the seal break?"

"No, after one of my sever beatings a year ago, I found myself face to face with Kyuubi-kun. He basically promised me that he could aid in making me strong and to stop the pain and I agreed. As a result I merged with a Star Soul called Kesshoo since the sealing of Kyuubi destroyed my own inner beast, I am now a hanayou, a half fox demon. And my companion here really is Kyuubi. I learned the four prong partial release jutsu from the scroll and weakened the seal just enough to bring him out, but don't worry he doesn't have any more chakra then a strong ninken."

She bit her bottom lip, wondering if she should reveal the information of her mate mark to Jiji-san. Said Hokage had turned incredibly pale for his leathery tan skin. Kyuubi licked her cheek reassuringly and gazed at the Hokage with an unbreakable crimson stare.

"Does he have any sort of influence over you?"

"Aside from him have a keen ability to annoy and comfort me, no, so far he has proved to be an excellent guide and friend."

The fox in question purred at the praise and nuzzled her neck before moving to sit atop her golden locks. Her ears twitched slightly as he moved to lick those too, but a soft cough caused the small fox too pause and look at the man.

"Well, seeing as how the Kyuubi has no hold over you, I see no reason for you not to continue in the academy as long as you refrain from using your powers. But when you are in my presence or at home, please drop the henge, if you don't you'll suffer from looking like your current age simply out of habit."

A foxy grin lit Shiro's face as well as Kyuubi's; both nodded vigorously and took off through the open window. The last thing he heard from her receding figure was her overjoyed shout and the plan to go get some ramen.

-There, all done. I know this one was kind of slow in terms of action and the strengthening bond between Shiro and Kyuubi, but all in due time my readers, all in due time. -


	6. Chapter 6 Exams and Somber News

-Sixth chapter yay! Remember flames are excepted as long as they are useful and thought out, REVIEW! :I –

Chapter Six

Exams and Somber News

Another Time Lapse, This Time It's For Three Years

A small smile lit the whisker marked face of the hanayou as she watched the others shiver slightly at the chilly winds. To Shiro, they were actually more comfortable than warm summer winds that normally blew through the treetops and city of Konoha.

"**Nice day today kit.**"

"Yeah, perfect for the genin exams."

At this she received no reply, yet it didn't truly bother her. For some reason about a week ago Kyuubi had become with drawn slightly and tended to space out. She landed lightly before the academy doors, her tails swaying gracefully beneath the henge. Her black tipped ears twitching with a sudden surge of excitement. Finally, she would be able to break free of the academy and that damn Sasuke-teme. That boy had frayed her temper to the last thread, but after today when she passed, she would never have to be near him again!

With an excited whoop that was common for her bubbly mask, she ran into the once silent building, stirring up groans and complaints in her wake. An hour passed and the last of the attending students filed in, waiting with bated breath for Iruka-sensei's instructions. Well, most of them did anyway. Shikamaru seemed to be asleep while Chouji munched happily on some sort of snack food and Sasuke, she snorted softly in contempt, she could care less what the village prince was doing.

A sudden hush covered the class as Iruka stood, a stack of papers in his hands.

"The exam today will be in two parts, the first part is a written exam the second half I shall speak of later."

Shiro's excitement face planted on the ground of boredom as he passed out the tests.

'What happened to the survival tests and the fighting? Stupid rumors.'

"**That what you get for believing those you passed before you. You know that they like to over exaggerate to make themselves seem stronger in the eyes of their little siblings. The fact that they told was probably a scare tactic, now eyes front and focus.**"

Sasuke looked over with annoyance as Kyuubi yipped and barked in his form of speech. Yet this just earned a glare from Shiro, which he tried to return tenfold, but failed, turning away as the exam paper reached him.

To further Shiro's disappointment, the test was below easy, all it asked was the first three ninja rules and then what was their nindo way. Growled in annoyance and filled it out before letting the demon lord dutifully take it to Iruka-sensei while she got to work on something a tad more entertaining, a nap.

A cold wet nose to the ear was enough rouse her an hour and a half later, that and a solid hit to the face with a chalk eraser. Her icy blue eyes narrowed at the offender who motioned her forward.

"Uzumaki Shiro, it is your turn, come down here please."

Deciding to show off a little, she leapt nimbly from table to table, not once stirring the air or grazing anyone as she made her way to land softly before her sensei.

"**Nice, but back to business here, you have to perform a successful henge and bushin to pass.**"

'Is it just me or are these tests suspiciously too easy?'

"**It's just you, now just do the jutsu so we can leave.**"

"Fine, fine Kyuubi, keep your fur on."

She sighed and used the shadow clone Kyuubi had taught to make up for her inability to place so little chakra into one technique and backed it by transforming into three identical Kyuubi's. Iruka just nodded and sent her back to her seat.

"Alright, that concludes the genin test, report here tomorrow at zero-eight-hundred sharp to receive you hitai-ate and to be placed into three man squads."

Everyone filed out the door at the obvious dismissal, friends grouping together to fantasize about future teams and match ups. Even outside in the refreshing weather, Kyuubi's mood seemed to hamper everything about him, bringing down the fox girl from her own high.

"Kyuubi, what's wrong, you haven't your usual self all week and now you are down right depressing."

Kyuubi gave her a sidelong glance from his spot on her shoulder and looked away, choosing not to speak. She shook her head and started to run as fast as her twelve year old legs could carry her all the way home, relishing the feel of the pleasurable burn of working muscles and straining tendons. Entering the rundown apartment, she collapsed happily on the lumpy couch before frowning.

"You know what, I think I should go shopping after the teams are assigned tomorrow, this outfit isn't exactly ninja safe."

Her gaze drifted over the kill me orange outfit that hid any of her features and sighed, tails twitching slightly in boredom.

"**Shiro, Kesshoo has something to tell you, but you won't like it.**"

Kyuubi placed a paw on her forehead and sent her straight into the place that used to Kyuubi. Now only a fox statue with nine tails sat on the platform, staring morosely into the black marble walls. Before her a sickly and transparent Kesshoo laid in a pained heap.

"Kesshoo, what's wrong?"

Shiro fell to her knees next to her and gently touched the vixen's cheek, afraid she might disappear. The fox did nothing but blink slowly and look at the fragile child. She may have acted strong around others, she may have even fooled Kyuubi, but to Kesshoo, Shiro was as frail and easily breakable as an old dried twig.

The girl had taken those hateful words to heart and her current situation wasn't helping, she hated lying and deception and yet she was forced to conceal her true visage from the world and hide her true personality. The ancient soul raised her head with some effort and looked at the scared child before her.

"**Shiro, my Shiro, I have watched you proudly for these last three years, you have grown strong in the way of the body, yet your mind remains like that of a child, young and easily twisted upon itself. You have carried yourself well as a hanayou, but this bond was not to last. Star Souls were never meant to merge with a human, as a result you are going to gain my full powers and the title of a full demon, but I myself will disappear and Kyuubi purged completely from your body. In the light of the full moon tonight, you will be drawn to a sacred spring deep within the Forest of Death, or formally known as the Forest of Creation. There you will drink from the hollowed waters, this will release my soul to the Celestial Planes and relinquish my full strength to you.**"

She paused to look at the now trembling Shiro. Even though she had not made contact with the child in two years, it was evident that she had felt her at all times. Suddenly the expressive saddened face of the fox girl went blank, a steely mask holding back the churning tide of raging emotions. She just nodded and turned away, her tails nearly dragging behind her and her ears low.

'_**You can hide behind your mask, but your body shows what your face does not.**_'

Kesshoo thought sadly as she resigned herself to a comatose sleep, night was coming swiftly and she had to make this as painless as possible, both physically and mentally.

-And scene! Short, but I will make that up in chapter seven I promise! -


	7. Chapter 7 Moonlit Rebirth

-Woo! Chapter Seven! And remember readers, review! –

Chapter Seven

Moonlit Rebirth

The once comforting sense of protection and freedom that accompanied the night had faded into the gray feeling of dread and trepidation. Shiro stood at one of the many gates that lead into the forest of death; her expression was blank and shadowed, giving her a look similar to that of a possessed person. Even Kyuubi remained silent as she let go of a nervous breath. She didn't want to let Kesshoo go, she didn't want her mother figure to leave her forever, but she had a feeling that if she didn't all three of them would suffer.

A small shiver ran up and down her spine as the howls of demonic creatures and beasts worthy of horror stories echoed through the ancient forest. Slowly, a ripe full moon rose over the jagged tree line, its soft soothing rays bathed Shiro in its heavenly light. Suddenly her mind went blank. Kyuubi shifted in surprise as her body movements turned into ones similar to a puppet, jerky, yet graceful in its own way.

Within seconds she scaled the gate, landing behind it without so much as a puff of dirt or the smallest noise. The small fox clung to her shoulder, but the speed that she had decided to run at was making it nearly impossible to do so without scratching his young mate. Creatures of all sorts came to investigate, yet none wanted to attack or kill, they simply lined the path that Shiro took. One wolf became bold, its three purple eyes glittering with curiosity and slight hunger.

As it lunged, Shiro leapt up and in a graceful arc, came back down and landed a palm strike to the dip between its shoulders. At first Kyuubi thought that this would do nothing more than anger the beast that was nearly the size of a full-grown elephant, but as her hand made connection with the course looking brown fur the effect was disastrous, for the wolf.

The beast yelped in surprise as the small delicate hand bore down on the shoulder junction, sending it crashing into the hard forest floor with bone crushing force. An explosion of dirt and debris swiftly followed, but Shiro simply used the wolf's body as a springboard to send her to the branches above. Kyuubi couldn't help but gape in surprise, that wolf was a minor demon, something that most hanayous would have trouble defeating battle and she had just ground one into the dirt with a single strike.

The creatures around them were no longer curious but held a new sense of respect; some had even taken to following a few feet behind. Weather it was out of respect or simply hoping that by running with the unbelievably strong little creature, they wouldn't be devoured by the stronger, deadlier beasts that often preyed on them.

Kyuubi was amused, any other ninja, even the ANBU, would have perished by now if they had been alone and now she had the majority of the monsters here afraid. It wasn't long that the pair, and a mob of terrifying beasts, came to stand before a large spring. Not a single branch or leaf hindered the moon's light, causing the cool waters to turn into liquid silver. Sensing it was time for him to leave her shoulder, Kyuubi landed softly next to her bare feet and approached the pool cautiously.

Shiro fell to her hands and knees; surprising Kyuubi as she drank the moon kissed waters in the same manner as a fox. The soft lapping noise of her small draughts was easily drowned out by the spring's little waterfall. A small heated shudder passed through his body, causing his fur to stand slightly in response to the newfound desire.

'_**Wait…desire? That was one of the few things that stayed behind with my powers. Does this mean the separation has already begun? But Shiro-kit hasn't even had cup full of the spring water, how could they be separating already?**_'

His thought were cut short by the sickening sound of snapping bones and joints and another wave of the fiery desire. His crimson eyes fixated on Shiro's small form. Her tail, now glowing with and eerie icy silver shine, were thrashing frantically as her anatomy began to change. A smoky blue fog enshrouded the top half of her fifth tail as she brought it back.

His eyes widened when the subconsciously made attack landed on a tree that could have hidden him in his full nine tails state. As the tail completed its arc, the blue fog was released in the shape of a crescent and collided with the enormous tree. Instead of cutting through the thick bark and disappearing like he expected, it created a splattered ice pattern that swiftly consumed the whole tree. It remained that way until a pained chakra laced howl tore its way through Shiro's half formed maw, shattering it as the first sound pulse hit the odd blue ice.

Another howl rippled through the dark forest, making every creature, intelligent or not, flee to the walls that surrounded their home. Kyuubi's blood red gaze focused in on Shiro's sapphire gems, starting when he found them mirroring Kesshoo's though the remain the same blue as before. She gritted her now fanged teeth in pain as her body twisted in and grew out at the same time.

No longer able to bear looking at her pained body, Kyuubi looked to her shadow for her progress. Shiro's shadow now looked like a fox, slim and long legged, perfect for speed, but she still writhed in the torturous burning pain. After at least five minutes of listening to her aggrieved cries and tortured howls, he summoned his courage to look back at his young mate. His eyes widened in both appreciation and amazement.

With the position of the moon, her shadow was deceptive in the estimation of her true height. A hazy silvery blue mist slowly seeped from her muzzle, drifting lazily over the treetops that she now towered over. She howled once more, not out of pain, but in a sense of relief, all eight tails drifting lazily behind her. The moon gave her already ghostly silver coat an unearthly glow, the pupil less eye distancing her further from reality. Yet this moment of peace was short lived as another raging inferno washed through her icy veins in a form of liquid fire. Shiro moved to cry out in anguish once more, but something else emerged from her throat. A small blood red gem, now infused with sparkling blues and whites floated out of her massive maw, suspended in mid air before disappearing in a flash of red.

So awe struck with the scenes that had unfolded before him, he nearly failed to contain the surge of his returning powers, gritting his teeth he focused his own change into his human form. His once cute form morphed in a dense red cloud into that of a human, not even his tails showing. He shook his head, letting the long red locks sway gracefully, as he attempted to clear the fuzzy and unfocused sensation buzzing in his skull.

He looked at his form in the spring in his own self-approving way. His skin was a darker shade then Shiro's and he bore the same whisker markings on his cheeks, though they were broader and helped accent his feral look while Shiro's gave her an exotic tone. He flashed an aroused and amused smile at the comparison, showing off his unusually long canines before his gaze traveled to the rest of his rather, ahem, naked form. Like many of the ninja he had faced through his years, he was of a slight and lithe build, but had smoothly defined muscles, not at all like those who trained their bodies until the poor muscles bulged in a highly unattractive manner.

But he was by no means of a short stature, in fact he was a hardy six foot nine, yet was properly proportioned in a godly way. Then a frown appeared on his perfectly feral and exotically angled faced. The source of his displeasure, a rather offending mass of flesh standing erect and throbbing, he growled and tried to will the rather large organ into a calm and not so bothersome state. Once he had managed this he turned his attentions to Shiro.

The girl had not moved from her ridged stance, the only signs of non statue-ism was the sluggish sways of her eight black tipped tails and the small twitches of her delicate ears. He knew why she was this way, her mind had shut down during her transformation into a full demon, but she had also receded deep within herself to try and contact Kesshoo. He sighed and gently placed a hand on her right hind paw, sending a small pulse of chakra through her system to startle her out of her comatose like state. She blinked slowly, as if waking from a dream and started to revert into her human form subconsciously.

Kyuubi had to fight back an impending nosebleed as she finished off the transformation. What was once an unbearably cute twelve-year-old child showing signs of being an overwhelmingly beautiful adult was now just that, her small yet ample breast had grown to a perky large B-cup to small C-cup that greatly helped the rest of her curvaceous body. Shiro now stood a foot shorter than he and her smaller lithe form nearly mirrored his, but wasn't as toned. Her hair had shortened considerably until it stood in an oddly attractive spiky manner and had taken a silver-ish shine to it, but her fox ears refused to go away, sticking out cutely.

His eyes traveled to her angled, but once again, more rounded face. The thin exotic whisker markings remain, still thin, yet had darkened till it was a coal colored black, standing out again the lightly tanned skin. Her lips now, full and a delicious pink, still held that pout that made her all the more fuckable. Of course it didn't help that she was naked as well, the transformation into her true form shredding the previous orange atrocity into tiny fragments that couldn't even be called pocket lint.

Kyuubi's cheeks took on a rosy hue as he fought off a second impending nosebleed, a new erection, and the urge to jump his absolutely divine mate in front of him then and there. She cast a lazy half awake gaze in his direction, before smiling softly and collapsing from exhaustion. He rushed forward to catch the now fully-grown twelve-year-old girl, the throbbing pain from his hard on growing worse as Shiro's flesh connected with his own. A small hiss of pleasure escaped from behind clenched teeth when her stomached grazed the ridged length of the now most hated part of his anatomy.

He carefully laid her down on the cool grass and sat back on his haunches, unknowingly stroking his 'problem' as he argued with himself. The first issue was that now he was free, his need to rut with the nearest female had come back in full force now that it wouldn't have any effect on a female child. His second conflict was the scent that Shiro had started to release the moment he had shocked her out her frozen state. Apparently the full moon and ascension (or in some opinions, fall) into a full demon had sent her into a phantom heat. Combining that with his first issue created the third, with his need to rut firmly tugging at the keystones of his rationality and the scent of Shiro's false heat was driving him insane.

His free hand reached out against his will and gently grazed the tender flesh of her side down to her thigh before dipping sharply to the warm wet folds that promised bliss and pleasure if he took her, claim her in the most animalistic way possible. A soft moan rose from her throat as he pushed a finger past the slight resistance of her virgin opening. He froze and snapped his hand back.

'_**What am I doing? If I take her now, while she is fucking unconscious, she will never for give me…and that wouldn't be exactly fair either.**_'

He sniffed the glistening juices on his fingertips out of instinct. He was a demon through and through, and demon coincidently were deeply in tune with nature, with that dark animalistic side that those humans beat down and suffocated until it was only apparent during intense mating sessions when the mind was too clouded with pleasure to think rationally.

A small-unwanted smile tugged at the corners of his lips, she was defiantly in one of those phantom heats. While conception was impossible during this time in her development, false heats were good for multiple couplings and intense pleasure of both participants. He frowned as some of the braver beasts approached to scent Shiro. Clenching his hands into fists he let out a small pulse of chakra to scare off the brutes and let his tails and ears appear to further his intimidation.

Uzumaki Shiro was his and no one else's.

-And scene! That was a long one to write. I was a little hesitant with Kyuubi getting touchy feely with Shiro, but it makes for some nice inner conflict and gives me an opening to explain Kyuubi's personality and urges a little better. REVIEW! :I

Chu 3 -


	8. Chapter 8 Startled Awakenings

-Okay from the lack of response to my old chapter 8, I have decided to remake and rename the chapter, I will still have the old chapter stored just incase you the reader want me to change it back. Tell me what you think. –

Chapter Eight

Startled Awakenings

A bird trilled softly just outside an open window, a window belonging to that of Uzumaki Shiro. Her sapphire eyes slowly opened and glared at the visible offender in contempt. She growled and closed her eyes, burrowing into the warm thing next to her, she heard a contented sigh as she started to drift off again.

Wait…a sigh that she didn't make? Shiro's eyes snapped open and focused in on the warm object she was draped over. Letting out a small yelp, she scrambled back from the rather nude man and onto the cold floor. Said man blinked slowly at the noise and looked at her, crimson eyes showing signs of surprise and curiosity.

"Kyuubi?"

"**Very good kit, for one so young you are rather good at putting things together. I thought you might attack me and ask who I was. I wonder what gave me away.**"

"Your eyes, and your scent after I calmed down a little."

"**Learning to use your heightened skills already, good. But I see you reverted, how sad."**

"Reverted, what do you mean, reverted?"

"**Well last night you turned into a rather fetching young vixen, now you look like your twelve year old self again, with short hair and only one tail of course.**"

"What?" Shiro questioned blankly.

"**Well, look in the mirror and see for yourself, but I'm surprised you don't feel the missing weight of seven tails.**"

"No, not that, what were you talking about with me being a woman?"

"**Oh, well apparently the ascension forced you to age to be compatible with the power surge, and over night as your body adjusted and fine tuned you slowly reverted to your current age, able and ready to harness your new demonic strength. But like I said you are going to turn out to be a very fine vixen.**" At this he used one of his tails to lift her into his lap. "**I'm glad that you are already mine little kit.**"

He nuzzled the head of her mark softly, sending waves of comfort and ease throughout her small form. Kyuubi frowned as he looked at his old work. Though beautiful in design, it held a rather embarrassing meaning. If another demon saw this they would think of her as nothing more than a sex toy that he owned. He sighed and licked the mark softly, making her freeze up enough so that he could turn the mark into a true mate mark.

She squirmed as he sunk his canines into the soft flesh of her shoulder. Shiro shivered as he licked away a few remaining drops that had oozed fast enough through the rapid healing. He watched with half-lidded eyes as the mark glowed and shrank until it was an inch long version of him in a deep bloody red. He turned her about, gazing into her angry blue eyes.

"What was that for?"

"**I marked you as my mate.**"

"But you already did that!"

"**Ah, but that is where you are wrong Shiro-kit. You see hanayous can't ever be a true mate, they can breed with a same species demon, but they could never pair. Being free has returned more than my desires for you kit; it has also freed most of my memories as well. That seal did a fine job of trying to make me forget things. Anyway, in the beginning, when demons first found the demons and humans could breed, hanayous were treasured, saying that they were the link in the chain that connected the two races. But when the breeding between hanayous turned to produce extremely weak demon or humans with special abilities, the hanayous were looked down upon and were used as slaves. Marking a hanayou is really nothing more than a permanent label that said 'it's my toy but feel free to use if I give you permission.' So I marked you again, now that you are a demon the mark changes to make only touchable by me, if any other comes on to you, I will know immediately.**"

Shiro remained silent. Her whisker marked face an unreadable mask as she thought over his explanation. She shifted uncomfortably in his grip for a few seconds before looking into his crimson eyes shyly.

"Can I mark you?"

He didn't answer, but instead tilted his head to the side, giving the now shy and hesitant Shiro an invitation. While this surprised Kyuubi, he couldn't be more delighted as he listened to her thoughts. Most were fuzzy, but the basic feeling was a sense of safety and comfort and to his pleasure, a small surge of love towards him. He purred as her small fangs broke the skin, her hot tongue sending shivers of lust down his spine. She pulled away, watching the mark form with wonder. Her ears twitched as the two puncture wounds glowed a soft blue before forming a tiny white fox that had a blue white snowflake perched on it's shoulder like a weapon.

She turned around and relaxed into his strong chest, feeling safe and warm. He nuzzled her now short silvery golden mane affectionately before nipping her ear playfully.

"**I wish we could stay like this, but you have some where to be remember? You have to get assigned to your squad and meet your future leader and sensei.**"

Shiro pouted, but nodded all the same and looked to the orange atrocities that hung in full view of her open closet. Sensing her displeasure, he shifted into his small one tail fox form and ran off to get her present. After all, today, she was going to start her life as a ninja and those kill me clothes were not appropriate for her future life style. He dragged out the box and wagged his tail happily.

"**Open it, I got it as a gift for passing, though there was no doubt in you doing that.**"

Shiro opened the box slowly, not really used to receiving gifts. She gasped and pulled the clothes out swiftly, marveling at the soft silky feel of the tough fabric. She took the clothes and fled to the bathroom, adorning them as fast as possible before she stopped to admire herself into the mirror.

Gone was the horrid orange, now she wore black breast band underneath a form fitting sleeveless fish net that was covered nicely by a black wrap trimmed in white. For her bottom half, a simple pair of ANBU pants and black shinobi sandals. She held back a purr; as she tested out her new outfit, loving the feel of no sleeves, no rough skin burning fabric, and no glaringly bright orange.

Only one good thing came from that horridly bright outfit and that was her stealth skills, now she would have to hide the soft off white and the red, but that wouldn't be too hard. Kyuubi nodded in approval, if she wanted, she could go for something a little more ornate in the future, but starting out this would be good enough. He took his place on her shoulder and yipped happily, eager to go.

With a smile, a true smile that didn't hurt to wear, Shiro took off for the academy, excited to meet her future teammates.

-Now that's done, tell me what you think. -


	9. Chapter 9 New Team, New Problems

-Whew, ninth chapter already, I wonder how long I'm going to make this anyway. –

Chapter Nine

New Team, New Problems

There were a few things that could ruin Shiro's good mood. And right now she was suffering from her number one mood wrecker, waiting. She sighed and laid her head down on the desk, the cold steel of the hitai-ate calming her frayed nerves slightly.

Shiro had arrived an entire two hours early, not even Iruka-sensei was there. She growled softly and glared at the open door, waiting for some other living being to enter the room. Her ears twitched as she caught the sound of Iruka's tired yawn. A grin split her fox-ish face, showing fangs as she jumped down to meet him. He froze at the sight of her un-henged ears and the sole white fluffy black tipped foxtail that swayed behind her.

"Hi Iruka-sensei, if you could, can you simply tell me where to meet my new sensei? I have been waiting here forever and I could use a light work out to stretch out my body and calm me down now that I'm all fidgety."

Iruka nodded blankly, still stunned and slightly panicked by the sudden appearance of her fox traits. He looked at his list and found her team.

"You'll find your team on the roof in a few hours."

He stated slowly, watching her leave before going to the Hokage, thankful of his habit of arriving a half hour early. The Third looked upon the panting Iruka with some slight amusement.

"What's wrong Iruka? Have your students finally over run you?"

"No, but I think the seal has either broken or been weaken severely."

"What?"

"Shiro has white fox ears and a tail and fangs, and if I'm not mistaken, claws."

"Hmm, I thought she had eight, maybe I was mistaken."

Iruka stood there dumbfounded at the old man's mutterings.

"Before you ask Iruka, Shiro is a half demon, a fox hanayou, and it is _partially _because of the fox, but it required her own free will. This all happened quite a while ago and she has had no problem keeping it a secret, perhaps she and Kyuubi were in a rush this morning and forgot the henge."

"The f-fox is o-out?"

"At only a fraction of his strength, probably has the same power as a well trained ninken. So don't worry Iruka, everything is fine, just go back to your students. And remind her to put on the henge, that is unless she can come up with a cover story so that she doesn't have to."

The man nodded and headed back to his class, hoping that the fox would at least point out to his sister figure that she hadn't put up the henge.

With Shiro

Shiro panted lightly and stared at the now human Kyuubi with a fierce intensity, looking for an opening or a sign of a future attack. Both she and Kyuubi had decided to use only taijutsu and more specifically the fox style. She growled and attacked, landing a solid blow to his handsome face and then one to his inner thigh. Kyuubi winced and stopped holding back, a small warning not to hit that close to a certain appendage.

Shiro yelped as he pinned her in a rather uncomfortable position. She struggled a bit, her tail flailing about. Wait…tail, she grinned as she focused some chakra to the tip. Kyuubi's vision doubled as the deceivingly fluffy tail hit home on the back of his head, star spots dancing in his vision as he released her. She turned and pounced, but in a more apologetic way. Her slim hands rested on his chest as she sat on his waist, her short messy hair falling cutely.

"Sorry Kyu-sama, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"**No, not at all, in fact I'm impressed. You'll make for a fine demon when you're grown.**"

He sighed and relaxed, reaching up to ruffled her silky locks. She purred as the playful teasing gesture turned to a distracted petting. Shiro lied down, content with the short spar, but frowned when Kyuubi stopped petting her. She looked up, cerulean locking with a thoughtful crimson.

"**Shiro, I think it's time that we started the true training regime I set up when you first became a hanayou. Now that you are a full demon I won't have to wait for you to grow up. It's simple but hard. For today I'll skip to the jutsu portion, why, because you haven't even touched base with your ice affinities. Being a fire affinity, I won't be of much help, but I can try and manipulate my own attacks to your skill. Lets start with the basics of using your attribute.**"

He set her on the ground next to her and held out his hand. Without effort, he pushed his demonic chakra into a small point of his palm, in a second a small blue flame danced in his palm.

"**Unlike humans who have to use jutsu, unless they have a kekkei genkai, to do things such as this, demons can do it naturally. Focus your demon chakra into a small point in your hand and push up.**"

Shiro's brow furrowed in concentration as she attempted to do as told. Her palm glowed before a small pointy sphere formed in a bright flash before she cut off the chakra. Kyuubi plucked the small sphere out of the air and regretted it. Shiro fell back from the force of the freezing air and the demon lord yelped. Looking back she found Kyuubi trying to shake off fragments of ice and glaring a small fuzzy form before him.

"**Look who's back Shiro-kit, it's our favorite Star Soul.**"

Shiro froze and sniffed the air tentatively, nearly squealing as she scooped up the vixen in her arms. The stark white fox purred and snuggled into her loose hold.

"**Shiro-sama, oh how I have missed you!**"

"**How? You haven't been apart twenty-four hours."**

"**True but a mother misses her kit the moment they leave, why would it be different with me?**"

"**So on what joyous reason do you return to us?**"

"**I talked to my keeper and explained the reasons behind my disappearance and what happened during my stay in Shiro-sama and asked if I could come back to train her in the ways of ice as you are her teacher in the ways of a variety of jutsu you have gleaned during your lifetime.**"

Shiro nuzzled Kesshoo happily, but the moment was ruined by a rather loud cough from a now furry Kyuubi.

"**Isn't there somewhere we are supposed to be?**"

"Thanks Kyu-sama, I almost forgot."

Shiro moved to put on her henge, when Kesshoo stopped her.

"**What are you doing Shiro-sama, are you ashamed of your full demon status?**"

"**No, she's not, but with the adult's hatred and those too young to know of my actions ignorance, showing off her true human visage would be just asking for death.**"

"**Why not tell the youngers that it is a, what did the others call them, a kekkei genkai? The adults would just need to be scared off by you Kyuubi-sama.**"

Kyuubi looked to Shiro for her answer and found that she sided with Kesshoo. Kyuubi huffed and grew in size until he was roughly the size of a small horse, his ears laid flat against his skull. She sighed and let Kesshoo down and hugged Kyuubi's neck.

"I'm a ninja now Kyu-kun, the villagers can't hurt me like they used to, I want to be me around others for once, not the stupid blonde that is resented and outcast for reasons that people should have gotten over years ago. Plus, I'm tired of those baka girls petting you."

Shiro whispered her persuasive words into Kyuubi's soft silky fur. He relented and nuzzled her softly and shrank back into his smaller self, jumping up to sit on Shiro shoulder while Kesshoo took the other. Without another word Shiro took off for the roof of the academy.

"Oh no."

"**What?**"

"My new teammates and sensei."

"**Oh, well, you always wanted to show up the prince and beat the Haruno into the dirt, being on a team is a good way to do that.**"

She landed on the roof and glanced about warily at her new comrades. Sasuke glared at her and Haruno was too busy drooling over her 'mysterious' prince to notice her arrival.

"I thought Iruka-sensei was joking when he said you were on my team dobe."

Shiro was about to retort when a certain silver haired jounin cut in.

"Just in time for introductions, since emo got here first he can start off. State your name, dreams, hobbies, likes and dislikes."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, my dream is an ambition and that is to kill a certain person, my hobbies are training so that I can kill _him_, I like nothing, and I hate everything."

'_Geez, an avenger, the pink one looks like she might have some potential._'

"You next pinky."

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my dream is to marry…" she glanced at Sasuke and giggled while blushing, "My hobby is…" more giggling and blushing, "My likes are…" more irritating giggling, "And my dislikes are Ino-pig and Shiro-baka!"

'_A fan girl, great, there goes that small hope, now for the freaky fox girl._"

"Okay foxy, go."

"My name is Uzumaki Shiro, my dream is to be the first female Hokage and to protect all that I love, my hobbies are training, playing shogi, watching the clouds and drawing animals, my likes are Kesshoo and Kyuubi and I dislike Sasuke-teme greatly, and if you ever call me foxy again I'll give that perverted book in your holster to my friends here. Now why not divulge in your information to complete our circle."

"Only if you tell me what is with the fuzzy get up."

"I awakened my kekkei genkai last night and gained a new friend as well as a few physical modifications, now spill it scarecrow."

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, my dreams, likes, and dislikes are none of your business. Now as for tomorrow, meet me in training area ninety-one and don't eat anything or you'll throw up."

And with that, the silver haired ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shiro growled and moved to walk away when a harsh tug on her tail caught her attention.

"So this is real, and here I thought you had some sort of sick fetish."

"So what Sasuke-teme, are you trying to get a rise out of me because you fear my kekkei genkai is stronger than your sharingan?"

At this Sakura felt the need to defend her 'precious' Sasuke.

"Of course his sharingan is stronger than your stupid kekkei genkai. All you did was get a pair of freakish fox ears and a tail and another rat."

Shiro bristled at this and snarled, baring her teeth.

"I suppose you haven't noticed but your 'precious' Sasuke has yet to unlock his power and when he does it will be imperfect and an added side effect is that he will eventually go blind," she turned to the bastard with a smirk, "isn't that right teme?"

Sasuke's face twisted in a sneer as the blows left his pride in danger.

"Don't say a word Uchiha, if you really want to prove that you really are stronger than I am, then you'll show me tomorrow before Kakashi-sensei arrives."

With a soft growl, Shiro took off for a small training area she had cleared out herself, ready to blow off some steam.

-End! How was that? I know that it might seem like I'm being rather harsh on Sasuke, but it won't last long I promise. Tell me what you think, REVIEW! -


	10. Chapter 10 Bells Make Shiro Twitch

-Chapter Ten! Maybe I should take a break; after all I have been updating every other if not every single day. But working with this story is addictive, like chocolate, I can't just stop writing. TT. TT Enjoy. –

Chapter Ten

Bells Make Shiro Twitch

Shiro growled audibly, she hated waiting, especially for stuck up humans that thought them the center of the universe. A soft snap alerted her to the swift approach of a person about her size. Shiro stood and glanced about the clearing as she moved towards the center, a small smile forming on her lips.

"**Are you sure you want to fight him? After all you're supposed to be training so hard today that you will vomit your breakfast that you ate against his warning.**"

"It doesn't matter, I have trained harder with Kyuubi. Besides the 'Dark Prince' needs to be knocked back down to his page status."

Kesshoo nodded and leapt from her shoulders and followed Kyuubi to the memorial stone, growling slightly as Sasuke past them.

"So I see you weren't bluffing dobe."

"And you are still a bastard, now that we are done stating the obvious let get down to business. Use what ever jutsu you wish, but this isn't a fight to kill."

"Hn."

They both settled into a low academy fighting style, though neither intended to stay that way. They glared at each other, eyes cold and calculating, that is until Shiro impatience got the best of her. With a snarl she rushed him, gracefully closing the distance and sending the young Uchiha into a friendly face plant with a tree. Sasuke looked at her dazed and surprised, but swiftly rose to his feet, moving to get revenge for her blows.

Her smile grew, showing off her fangs and unnerving the boy.

"You better use your jutsus Sasuke-teme, you'll never beat me with taijutsu alone."

The dark haired male growled and swiftly made the hand signs that would incinerate Shiro. Inhaling deeply he exhaled fire, sending a massive fireball directly at the young vixen. She smirked and sent a massive burst of chakra to her sandal feet, sending her high into the sky, easily avoiding the fiery ball of death below her. Sasuke took on a furious expression as he saw the tailed girl dodge one of his more powerful attacks. She laughed and charged from her position in the sky, speeding towards him at a dangerous speed. He jumped to side, attempting to lash out with a well-aimed kick.

'_Ha! There is no way the dobe can dodge this with the speeds she's traveling._'

Much to Sasuke's surprise and frustration, Shiro twisted and latched on to the leg, landing smoothly and using her momentum to bring him up and over her head so that he could meet with the ground on a more person level. He grunted in pain and stood, glaring at Shiro with a new found respect and caution.

"How did you come to be this strong? Who taught you?"

"The one you have seen everyday since I first came to Iruka-sensei's class, but weather he decides to show himself to you or not is up to him, not you, not I, but him."

He growled, and charged. Shiro relaxed into a casual stance, shifting so that most of her weight was on her left foot, her tail swinging lazily from side to side while her ears twitched. Sasuke threw a strong punch, aiming for her delicate face when she disappeared from his sight.

Shiro simply sidestepped and grabbed his forearm, dodging his second punch of retaliation. Moving with her instinct, she swept his legs out from under him while pushing down with her weight. He landed with a soft grunt while Shiro straddled his hips and pinned his hands to either side of his head. Grinning she leaned in, her lips next to his ear as she whispered softly.

"Well now, we finally see who is the dominant in this team yes?"

Sasuke blushed and turned his head to the side, trying to ignore the fox girl, but failed miserably. Deciding a little more salt to his wounded pride wouldn't hurt, Shiro gave his cheek a small lick and let her tail travel the length of his lower body, obviously stating that she could do what she wanted with him.

"Shiro-baka, what are you doing to my Sasuke-kun!"

She looked up with a bored expression, but annoyance could clearly be seen in her sapphire eyes.

"Your Sasuke-kun? I'm sorry, but does Sasuke have your name branded or tattooed on his person somewhere? Did he ever accept your advances? Have you ever done anything to claim him?"

Sakura blanched and tried to stutter out a few indignant responses, but Shiro cut her off.

"Apparently not, but I have. I have established my dominance over him just moment ago after defeating his cocky ass in a fight. I now own him in a sense."

Sasuke growled and Kyuubi just laughed as he sauntered over, followed by Kesshoo.

"**Nice show, but remember, you can't do anything more than a hand job with him, or I will have to punish you.**"

"You ero-kitsune! I was just teasing him!"

"**I know, but I couldn't help it. Messing with you can be so much fun sometimes.**"

Shiro shook her head and moved away from Sasuke, all of her built up contempt towards the raven-haired male suddenly gone. She held out her hand and smiled.

"What?"

"I'm offering to help you up."

"But I was beaten."

"So, that fight was to show you where you stand, that's why we fail."

"What are you talking about dobe?"

"We fail and stand back, we know what happened the last time and learned from it. If you fail again you learn again. If you were always successful in everything you do, you would never learn, so what would happen when you fail for the first time? Would you get up and try again, or stay there and except defeat?"

He looked away before his ebony gaze fixed her sapphire eyes with a determined look. He took hold of her hand and she pulled him to his feet. Shiro laughed and looked to Sakura.

'_Now that I have fixed Sasuke's superior attitude for the moment, what can I do about Sakura, Fan Girl-itis is a very difficult disease to cure unless the object of fascination turns into something they don't want it to be. I can't exactly change Sasuke's personality or his appearance. So I think either another fight or a nice long talk with her tied to a chair will a good thing for her._'

But before Shiro could try and release Sakura from the possibly deadly disease, a soft tinkling sound of a familiar object caught her attention. Her ears twitched spasmodically, trying to find the source. Kyuubi sighed and hung his head; he knew that noise, and what it meant for his young mate. He looked over to the approaching masked jounin and scowled. Now one of Shiro's few weaknesses were going to be revealed.

Shiro twisted and locked on Kakashi's forming and the muffled jingling noise. She growled with a feral edge, crouching as the male approached.

"What are you doing dobe, it's just Kakashi-sensei."

Her eyes narrowed as he stepped again, her tail twitching wildly as she prepared herself to pounce. The oblivious masked jounin looked up and stopped in mid-step, staring at the demon child with blank confusion. With a loud snarl, Shiro pounced, her small form arcing gracefully as she came down on top of the older male.

Kakashi yelped in surprise as she wrestled him to the ground, searching for the source of the noise that was her everlasting tormentor. With a grunt of effort, Kakashi flung the young vixen aside, but not without her slim clawed fingers grasping the string of the two silver bells.

"**Shiro-kit, what is wrong with you! That was your sensei you just attacked.**"

Shiro didn't respond, but instead fled to one three training posts and climbed it to fast for any of them to realize she was using the tree climbing technique before perching on the top. Sitting on her haunches, she glared at the two silver spheres. Her ear were pressed flat against her skull while her black tipped tail swayed back and forth in an agitated manner.

"**What's wrong with her Kyuubi-sama?**"

"**It's one of her few weaknesses. Aside from having limited knowledge of jutsus, little to no control over her powers, and her natural distrusting nature, she has always had this hatred for bells. Why? Because when she was four or so, she had hidden very well, escaping even the ANBU who had decided to take part on her birthday torture, that is, until a small family had purchased a few bell decorations. The sound of the bells was pure and was enough to attract my Shiro from her little hide-a-way. Needless to say the villagers hurt her to the point of near death out of anger for not finding her right away. After that they had placed a chakra sealed collar with one silver bell around her throat for a year until I had managed to dispel it with my own. Now she hates those little sound makers with a vengeance for all the pain they had caused her.**"

"**What about the Hokage? Why didn't he take it off?**"

"**He thought it to be a cute little fashion statement that she was using to get more attention. Of course he would have taken it off if she ever told him about it getting her beaten, but she felt she was burdening the old man with her problems.**"

"**She was thinking that at the age of five?**"

"**Being beaten all of your life makes you grow up fast so that you can survive.**"

Kesshoo nodded solemnly, slightly regretting not looking into her kit's memories while she had been merged. She looked back at Shiro with her icy blue pupil less gaze and sighed. Kyuubi walked over and climbed the pole, then Shiro until he rested on her shoulder.

"**Kit, those bells belong to your sensei and aren't going to hurt you, if you give them back, then I'll give you gift.**"

Shiro looked at the small form of Kyuubi blankly before tossing her sensei the evil things. He caught them and watched as she leapt down from the post and stood calmly next to Kesshoo, waiting for Kakashi t get on with the training.

"Well, that was fun. Now for the test."

"What test? We already took the test to become genin."

"Correction Sakura, you to the academy test. All that does is weasel out the extremely poor ninja from the rest, from there you take your sensei's genin test. Each one is different. Now you see these bells, your goal is to take these bells. Who ever doesn't have a bell by noon will tied to that post, will denied their lunch, failed and sent back to the academy. Understand?"

The group nodded.

"Begin!"

Immediately both Sasuke and Sakura fled for the covers of the trees while Shiro remained where she stood.

"Shiro, I said begin, you were supposed to go and ready yourself to ambush me?"

"I know, but I have a question. Why do you only have two bells? There aren't any two man squads I'm aware of, so that must mean if one of us fail then all three have to be sent back right?"

"Good question," he pulled out a certain book and slide into his normal casual stance, "But why don't you go and try to devise some sort of trap with your furry friends."

Shiro's ears fell flat against her head in annoyance.

"And you think you can drop your guard around me because I'm a genin?"

"…"

Shiro growled and charged, Kakashi moved in a mechanical fashion to block her attack, but failed to anticipate that she was simply faking him. Swiftly sidestepping and twisting, the fox demon landed a harsh blow to his spine. The jounin grunted and lashed out, catching her in the shoulder before she rolled away and pounced. Kakashi yelped as she fell to her instinctive tendencies and bit him hard on his right shoulder. With both her weight and the unexpected form of attack, the masked man went down hard. With a soft flick of her tail, both Kyuubi and Kesshoo rushed in and pinned his hands. Kakashi looked at her with his only visible eye with an irritated glare

"I'm going to leave you with the bells for now, but as a punishment for underestimating me and reading the book before me, I'm going to take it from you." She plucked the book from Kakashi's outstretched hand, a thoughtful look over taking her features. "What's so great about this thing anyway?"

He watched, with subtle amusement, as the girl straddling him grew red while she read a rather hot scene between the main character and a potential love interest. Suddenly the embarrassed blush twisted into a looked that said 'I'm scarred for life, but I wonder…'

Shiro growled as she mimicked what she did earlier with Kyuubi on the book, freezing it over completely.

"Until noon you are not to touch this poor excuse for literature, if you do it will shatter into a million tiny pieces, if you don't, the ice will melt away without getting it wet. Understand?"

Kakashi sighed and went limp as his female pupil ran off with her fox ninken into the trees. Staring solemnly at his now frozen Icha Icha Paradise that sat innocently next to the memorial stone. The look in his onyx eye turned to one of plotting vengeance.

'_You will pay for that one Shiro, but first I'll immobilize the other two so that I won't have to worry about them interrupting me._'

With a determined air, Kakashi walked off in search of the easiest target, Haruno Sakura.

- Okay, I'm much more satisfied with this version than the old one. Of course I'll have to continue the test in chapter eleven, but that's not a bad thing is it? Tell me what you think! -


	11. Chapter 11 To Pass or Fail

-Well, I tried to get a picture I drew of Shiro on here, but I guess this site isn't made to have pictures in the chapters. So I posted the link on my profile. –

Chapter Eleven

To Pass or Fail

Shiro paused in her branch hopping to glace about the little clearing before her. It was nice and small with a single training stump in the center that was scarred with years of target practice and repetitive attacks. She smiled, an idea forming in her mind. She sniffed the air tentatively; the smell of Kakashi was thick, but fading. She scowled as a new smell came to her; Sasuke's to be precise. Her gaze shifted to the tree lines, trying to find her teammate. If this were to be a test of teamwork, then making petty traps would get her nowhere but back to the academy. Shiro jumped down into the clearing and looked towards the area that smelled the strongest of the dark haired boy.

"Sasuke, come out from your hiding place, we need to talk."

"…"

"I can smell you bastard, no use in hiding unless you were intending on fleeing."

A small smile graced her lips as Sasuke came out of hiding, an expression of fury twisting his handsome face.

"I never run away."

"Then you are a fool. But that is not why I chose to speak with you Sasuke. I wish to ask you something. Have you figured out the true goal of this test?"

"I am to get one of the two bells and proceed as a genin while either you or Sakura is sent back to the academy. Why are you asking me what we have already been told?"

"I see, I wonder if you aren't the one that needs the title of dobe Sasuke. Rule number four, a ninja must see underneath the underneath. Doesn't that imply that this test has something else to it, with Kakashi-sensei being a ninja after all."

"…"

"Think real hard Sasuke, two bells equal only two pass, now have you ever heard of a two man squad?"

"What are you saying Shiro?"

"Oh, you remembered my name, and here I thought you forgot and to cover your blunder you stuck to calling me dobe, I'm flattered really. But what I'm saying is that we need to find Sakura and team up."

"I can get the bells on my own dobe, I don't need anyone's help."

"You dumb ass, the whole point of this thing is teamwork, that means all three of us together at one time, we'll get both bells, but no one will fail. Besides, you couldn't even beat me and I truly only know taijutsu while you had the upper hand in ninjutsu. What makes you think you can defeat a man like Kakashi? You do know what they call him right? They call him the Copy Cat Ninja and for good reason. Though I'm pretty sure he already knows your tricks."

"I can still win, I'm an Uchiha."

Shiro snarled and pinned him against the training stump. Her face was mere inches away from his in an instinctive move to make the male listen by violating his personal space.

"Names don't make you what you are, they only hold power in society, not on the battle field. You-,"

Shiro stiffened, her ears twitching as she picked up a sound that didn't belong to any animal she had ever encountered. Kyuubi looked about warily while Kesshoo jumped down from her shoulder and inspected the tree line.

"I what dobe?"

"Shut it teme, I'm trying to listen."

"Listen to what."

Shiro didn't respond, her tail twitching ever so often. When the sound came again she moved away from the male and ran straight in the direction that the sound seemed to be coming from.

"**I didn't think your hearing was so good kit. Even for a demon it's exceptional.**"

A moment later a scream echoed throughout the area, making Shiro pause and reconsider. Suddenly she smiled and started running again, if that was Sakura, which it suspiciously sounded like, then she either stumbled across a carnivorous beast intending to eat her or Kakashi-sensei.

"I guess he doesn't like getting his smut books taken away."

"**What tipped you off?**"

Shiro skidded to a stop when she saw Sakura unmoving on the ground, a horrified expression on her face. Picking up a stick Shiro crouched a few feet away and poked the motionless kunoichi.

"Is she dead?"

"**No, looks like the scarecrow caught it in a low level genjutsu, all you have to do is wake her up like a normal person, or leave her here until she snaps out of it herself."**

"I would if I could, but I need the whole team if I'm going to try and pin Kakashi-sensei again. I'm starting to regret freezing that book…"

"**You're kidding right?**"

"Yep."

Just as Shiro reached out to release the girl from the jutsu when said girl jumped to her feet.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"What about Sasuke?"

"He was, he was wounded, nearly dead and needed my help. He was laying right over there, what did you do with him Shiro-baka?"

"I did nothing with him because what you saw was a genjutsu, the real Sasuke is back the way I came, unless he moved again."

"You're lying!" Sakura took off running, "Sasuke, Sasuke-kun!"

"**That girl isn't very bright is she?**"

"She is, when she isn't suffering from Fan Girl-itis. I suppose I better find the bastard again."

The fox pair nodded and took their respective places, but Kyuubi stop her from taking off with a soft prod to the face.

"Yes Kyu-kun?"

"**Do you want to surprise your sensei with an awesome trap?**"

"Sure."

Kyuubi smiled and whispered the directions in her ear. Shiro giggled but grew sober quickly. If that plan was going to work, she would need the only two other people in the area allowed to come to her aid. Putting her nose to the wind, the young demon started to track the more levelheaded one of the two.

With Kakashi

"Well, that was a little too easy, perhaps I should have lessened the degree of injury… nah, she will have to get over it eventually."

Sensing an attack, he jumped out of the way of an incoming kunai. He didn't even have to look to tell who was there.

"Nice try Sasuke, but now you have revealed yourself."

Kakashi sidestepped and gave the Uchiha a strong kick to the stomach.

"Now, how should I immobilize you?"

Back to Shiro

Shiro growled in frustration, the bastard had left and been tailed by Kakashi, making the over lapping scent had to distinguish. After and irritating fifteen minutes of walking, she heard another scream. Shaking her head she took off for the sound.

"**How did that thing pass the exams?**

"Be nice Kyuubi. You know as well as I do that the tests at the academy didn't grade you on your ability to keep calm in the face of danger or gruesome scenes."

"**But still, she's a disgrace to all kunoichis.**"

"A lot are, most of the girls entered the academy because they wanted to be around Sasuke in hopes that they were cool enough for him to speak with them. All it really did was weaken our ranks and give the bastard an unhealthy sized ego." She came to a stop and fought back a fit of laughter. "Oh, well look at this, didn't tell you facing him alone was a bad idea?"

"Shut up dobe and get me out of this hole! I need to find him again, I grazed the bells the last time, that means next time I will have them in my grasp."

"And here I thought you didn't need any help duck butt. Nice job, but if I had taken the bells when I had a chance, we would all be looking a Iruka's disappointed face right now."

"What?"

"When you and Sakura left to set up your own traps, I stayed behind to ask a question. Needless to say when Kakashi-sensei pulled out his book and let his guard down while I was there was more than enough to piss me off. In very little time I used his own self-confidence against him and taught not underestimate your opponent. Instead of taking the bells, I compromised his book, making the task difficult all around. Now that I have his attention, I also have a planned devised by Kyuubi, but I will need yours and Sakura's assistance." Shiro looked at her unconscious body. "Speaking of which, is she in another genjutsu?"

"No, she fainted at the sight of me buried up to my neck. Now get me out of here!"

"Only if you agree to help me."

"Fine!"

With smirk, Shiro started digging, aided by Kyuubi and Kesshoo. In ten minutes, they had uncovered the Uchiha enough to pull him out. He Sighed and went back to his brooding self before looking at Shiro with an emotionless stare.

"So what's the plan?"

Within a half hour, the trap was set, now they just needed to bait. Shiro carefully made her way to the center of the net hidden extremely well next to the memorial stone and henged into the same book she had frozen a few hours before hand, but appeared completely non-frosty and unharmed. She waited.

A minute later Sakura and Sasuke burst out of he tree line, trying to out run an irate Kakashi. Apparently when they couldn't get him to follow by attacking and fleeing repeatedly, they had to step up a tiny trap that was enough to push him over the edge. The two skillfully and subtly dodged trip wires and pressure plates. The masked jounin wasn't fooled and mimicked their steps until he saw his Icha Icha unfrozen and on the ground. He stopped and ignored the two genin he had been pursuing. This was too god to be true. It was still fifteen minutes till noon and his book was back to normal. Had Shiro been wrong about her own technique, what ever that technique was. With a happy glint in his eye he walked over to his prize and picked it up, only to be horrified as he found himself the push off for Shiro's axe kick.

He rolled to the side but that was what Shiro wanted. With a childish smile that disturbed the elder male, she faked him to make him step on the pressure plate of the net and jumped high into the air to avoid what Kakashi could not. All three genin looked at him with a smug expression as Sasuke plucked the bells from his belt.

"Got you again Kakashi-sensei, but this time I had help."

The man sighed and looked at his new team.

"I guess this means you all pass. Which surprises me."

"What is that Kakashi-sensei?"

"No one has ever passed before, all of our predecessors were to wrapped up in their own ideas of success that none realized the impossibility of passing as a two man squad. And so without team work, weather they the bells or not, they failed."

Shiro explained quickly to avoid some sort of cryptic speech from the netted men. Kakashi nodded when Sakura looked to him for confirmation. Shiro kicked up the trap's anchor peg, but caught the rope to let her sensei down gently.

"If it wasn't for Shiro you would have failed anyway."

"How? Sasuke-kun would have gotten the bells."

"Did you tune out Shiro's explanation completely? Even if he had gotten the bells I would have failed you for not using teamwork to obtain them. For one thing you are too focused on Sasuke's welfare, or him in general. If it weren't for you calling out his name I wouldn't have caught you so easily. And Sasuke, you need to rely on other more, you can't do everything yourself. Oh, and Shiro, can I have my book back please?"

"Well since you asked so nicely, no, I don't think so."

"Why?"

Much to Kyuubi's amusement, Shiro took hold of the back of the man's vest and proceeded to drag him away.

"Because I want to know if you are allowed to read such despicable things in front of women."

"Where are you taking me?"

"To Yuhi Kurenai of course, I think she knows the rules better than you sometimes."

"What?"

Kakashi exclaimed as anime tears ran down his masked face. How did she even know her? Shiro laughed evilly on the inside as she dragged the poor man away, leaving Sasuke and Sakura behind confused and shocked at Shiro's behavior. Kyuubi and Kesshoo simply followed, a taunting grin on Kyuubi's maw.

-End, I will reveal the relationship between Kurenai-sensei and Shiro in the next chapter through a series of flashbacks. Tell me what you think of the pictures if you decide to view them. -

(P.S. ignore the no harsh comments thing; I have decided that critique is always a nice wake up call to try harder in my drawing abilities.)


	12. Chapter 12 Memory

-Chapter twelve readers, woo! -

Chapter Twelve

Memory

Villagers stared as Shiro dragged along the protesting Hatake Kakashi to a nice little bar that Kurenai often visited around the time it was now. Shiro poked her head past the cloth barrier and smiled when she saw the crimson-eyed woman sitting with Sarutobi Asuma.

"Kurenai-chan!"

"Shiro? What are you doing here, I thought you had your first day with Kakashi today."

"That why I'm here," Shiro pushed her sensei in front of her and held the smut book out to her, "I was wondering if it was appropriate if he read this while training us."

Her red eyes locked on the book and slowly turned to a tiptoeing Kakashi.

"Hatake, what have I told you about reading this in front of others?"

He looked back, his visible eye an up turned U that betrayed his worry.

"Um, that you don't really mind?"

The next few things that happened were nothing more than a blur. One moment her sensei stood sweating bullets in front of the entry way and the next he was being beaten to a pulp by the scary woman before her. She smiled as an old memory surfaced.

Flashback

~_It had been a cold day, one that a six-year-old Shiro didn't mind too much. With a full stomach and a happy bounce, she was on her way home after gorging herself Ichiraku's. Shiro rounded a corner and found her short cut blocked by a gang of drunken men; a few were still taking long draughts from unlabeled bottles. She froze, not sure if they were drunken enough to not realize she was there or were drunken enough to play their favorite game, beat up the little girl._

_One looked up, his glazed over eyes sparking dully in recognition._

"_Hey luhky what whe, erp, got 'er, itz the li'al demon brat."_

_A shiver of fear coursed through her small form as they all looked at her with a predatory smile or grin. She took a step back slowly, her eyes not once leaving the group._

"'_Eh now foxy, we ain't gonna' 'urt ya'…much, just a li'al ring around the rosy."_

_She shook her head and bolted, running as fast as her thin legs could carry her. But for drunken men, they were fast. One tripped over his feet but managed to grab her ankle in a bruising grip. She down with a small scream, one laced with fear and anguish, the man pulled her back harshly, scraping the delicate exposed flesh on the rough ally terrain enough for it to bleed._

_A loud wail wrenched its way for her throat in a vain and desperate plea for help. The man holding her growled and drew back his free fisted hand, preparing to strike the small child with a gleeful look._

_Shiro closed her eyes in anticipation a harsh grunt came from the direction of her assailant. She peeked and gasped at the sight before her. The man holding in to her let go and grasped his now bleeding forearm, pulling out the kunai with a strong jerk and fixed the woman standing next to her with a vehement glare._

"_What are you doing to this girl?"_

_Her voice was smooth and soothing, but seemed to freeze over the minds of the men. The bleeding one spoke first._

"_I 'twas teaching teh hell spawn some manners."_

"_Oh? I see no hell spawn, just an innocent girl."_

"_Open yur eyes woman, that's the-,"_

"_I know just who and what she is, and you should know the penalty for abusing her."_

"_Just what I thought, a kunoichi. You women are better off in men's beds then on the battle field."_

_At this her savior became silent, a small furious smirk tugging at the edges of those painted red lips. She turned her red-eyed gaze to the sky._

"_Sorry Ibiki, looks like you'll be short a perpetrator."_

_Shiro watched with wide eyes as her savior closed the gap between her and the man, a spray of crimson blood following a second later as she passed him. She looked to the blood with wonderment, how could something so pretty come from a man that was so ugly at heart? Her fear flared slightly as a squad of ANBU arrived on the scene._

"_What happened here?"_

_Questioned one wearing a bear mask harshly._

"_These men were intending to attack this child with brutal force. I stepped in."_

"_Did that one attack you Yuhi Kurenai."_

_Shiro saw the woman was going to tell the truth and she knew very well that ninja who attacked civilians without reason or say at the loss of temper, they would be charged heavily._

"_Yes he did, he didn't like it when the lady stopped him from hurting me."_

_The men looked at her for a second before erupting into an uproar. This time, the man with a bird mask spoke._

"_Shut it you lot, I can trust her word more than yours at the moment seeing as how you reek of sake and other various alcohol," he turned to his companions, "Let's get them to Ibiki so that we can go home."_

_With a bit of a struggle and a message sent out to the proper people to pick up the corpse, everyone departed save for Kurenai and Shiro. The young kunoichi knelt next to the child, locking her unnerving gaze with Shiro's suddenly blank and dead stare._

"_Why did you lie for me?"_

"_You saved me."_

"_You don't lie just because of that, it's a bad habit to start so early in life."_

"_But the life of ninja is dependant on weaving said lies and passing them off flawlessly, why not start now?"_

"_You speak quite coherently for a six year old."_

"_I read and no one ever spoke to me with baby talk."_

_Suddenly the icy woman laughed and hugged the child with all the comfort a sister would give to a worried sibling._

"_So grown up for one so young, you'd make a fine kunoichi."_

_Shiro smiled and nodded before pulling away and saying goodbye. _~

End of Flashback

After that they had met several times, at first when Shiro had been caught up in a few run in with horrid village and then as friends and Kurenai taking her out for a meal here and there. But after the young kitsune had started in the academy, they had lost touch for the most part, maybe going out for dango once every blue moon.

Shiro turned her attention to a dazed Kakashi and a gently smiling Kurenai.

"So what have you been up to, aside fro making yourself look even more similar to Kyuubi and…"

"Kesshoo."

"Right."

Shiro stepped over Hatake's body and hugged the woman warmly. The return hug was slightly suffocating, but something told her that the genjutsu user wasn't used to returning such affection. Kurenai pulled back and ruffled Shiro's short gold hair.

"Why did you cut your hair? It took you such a long time to grow it out."

"I figured it would have to go eventually with me being taijutsu oriented. With no family ties or history, it's kind of hard to get a hold of learnable jutsu."

She nodded and moved her hand to one of the vixen's ears and tested to see if it was real. The girl melted into the touch, pushing into the hand that was giving her the unexpected pleasure. Kyuubi sighed shook his head. Perhaps he should have warned her about the new sensitivity of her ears. Kurenai laughed and pulled her into another hug.

"What's this, the Ice Queen of Konoha heart has melted and is showing affection? Maybe I will be allowed to read my beloved books in public once more?"

Kurenai growled and punched the man hard on the top of his silver topped head.

"Not on your life hentai."

Shiro giggled and moved away from her sister figure as Kyuubi whispered something in her ear.

"I have to go now, see you around Kurenai-chan!"

Shiro bowed politely and left after she responded with her own farewell.

"**To our training grounds, I believe that it is high time that we address your limited knowledge of ninjutsu.**"

"What about genjutsu?"

"**I'm sorry Shiro-kit, but neither of use really know genjutsu besides releasing one. I'm afraid you'll either have to be content with your current level or go to an outside source like your friend back there.**"

She nodded and took off for her secret grounds, excitement welling up inside of her. Shiro stopped just short of her hand made training post and let her furry senseis off.

"So what do I learn first?"

"**Nothing just yet, that pitiful test your sensei put you through wasn't enough for you to break a sweat. First you will start with ten minutes of tree climbing, twenty minutes of water walking and then fifteen laps around the entire perimeter of the grounds. After that you will execute one hundred each of the basic kicks and punches. Then you will break for five minutes before I even tell you what I am going to teach you. Now get started, the day is already half over and the technique is time consuming.**"

With a groan the girl went over to her favorite tree and began the light exercise. Irritation itched at the underside of her skin as her fluffy guardians criticized her in every section. Shiro dropped next to her mate and glared.

"Alright, now that I smell and I am all sticky, what is it that you wanted to teach me, or did you forget when Kesshoo was telling me how to water walk properly and you were napping."

"**Watch that tongue kit before I find a new use for it.**" He shifted into his human form and sat across from her. "**Now, the name of this jutsu is Katon Hachi Hi No Ryuu Jutsu. This jutsu will call forth eight dragons made of fire, or in my case fox fire to strike down the enemy. Since you are an ice affinity, you cannot perform this using Katon, but I think we will be able to manipulate it into hyouton.**"

Shiro nodded and watched as he showed her the hand signs and then set to work to manipulate it by tweaking here and there. An hour passed and the most she could do, as an end result was to send out a few pulses of icy wind. Frustrated she ran through the original hand signs, but out of a burst of anger sent a massive wave of her chakra through it. Both Kesshoo's and Kyuubi's eyes widened as a massive blast of arctic air erupted from Shiro's tired body. Eight thin ribbons of pale blue chakra snaked out of her form, moving in a whirlpool like spiral, swiftly thickening into five-foot thick bodies.

The two jumped out the way as the dragons finished forming and reversed direction, slamming into the ground when no target was sighted and leaving deep trenches in their wake. After a few minutes the immense beast made solely of ice broke up and fell to the ground as she cut the connection.

"**What did you do?**"

"I used the original hand signs and placed my own chakra into it."

"**Good, that's what shout have happened.**"

"What?"

"**You see, with demon chakra, it is so powerful that it doesn't truly matter that the hand sign pattern is designed for. The charka with over power the required affinity and place it's own spin on the technique. But this doesn't always work. And another down side is that it will drown out your secondary and third attributes. Now that we have the way to do that down, you should continue to practice that, try and get it to focus on one object instead of twisting around in a spiral.**"

"Yes Kyu-kun. But won't I have to worry about chakra exhaustion?"

"**No you won't, being a demon gives you a limitless or at least extremely large chakra reserve. No human has ever fought a demon without depleting their chakra nor has one ever witnessed a fight between two demons.**"

"**That and one of the demons normally runs off or is too injured to battle further before their chakra limit is reached, now continue working on the technique.**"

Shiro huffed and focused on the task at hand, that is, until another question came to her.

"Kyu-kun, what were you going to give me for returning the bells?"

-And cut! Review! Tell me what you think! -


	13. Chapter 13 A Gift From A Fox

-WARNING! Chapter thirteen contains a song and pervy hints exhibited by Kyuubi! Review if you wish, I like it when people tell me what they think! –

Chapter Thirteen

A Gift From A Fox

Shiro sat back on her haunches as she tried to stare down the silent Kyuubi into revealing the surprise. After she had ask that question the demon lord had taken on a sly smirk and led her to a grassy field. After that, fifteen minutes of unbroken silence, she sighed inwardly, wishing that Kesshoo were there to talk to or train. A sudden movement from the man lying next to her crouched from caught her attention.

A small surprised yelp slipped past Shiro's lips as he pulled her into his lap while he moved into a sitting position. He nuzzled the crook of her neck.

"**You know,**" he whispered softly into her fuzzy twitching ear, "**I have a little secret, I'm sure if you have noticed it though.**"

"Noticed what?"

"**Apparently not, so I'll just tell you. Ever since you and I were separated I have been in constant stage of rut, the male version of heat. And I have to say I don't like it. I don't know if it is because you are so young, but you have showed no signs of noticing the constant flood of pheromones I have been producing.**"

"And what has that got to do with me?"

"**We are mates Shiro and until you mature I will be deprived of the pleasures of having a mate gives us. It's not very fair if you ask me.**"

"So what, you want to pleasure you?"

"**That would be nice…**"

Shiro grew flushed as his suggestive tone and tried to pull away as his grip tightened around her waist.

"No way, I'm only twelve!"

"**Hush now my mate, you didn't let me finish. I already figured that you wouldn't go along with that simply because you are too young. So I decided to wait it out, but I will ask for some alone and together time with you. That means no sensei, no teammates, and not even Kesshoo, like now.**"

"And what will we be doing in this allotted time?"

"**Just this, perhaps cuddling, talking, petting, things that won't lead to anything erotic or intimate.**"

"Why?"

"**I thought it to be nice, seeing as how you are shut off from the world of men forever, to get to know me as I know you. After all we have all eternity to fuck each other senseless, but right now we have a very one sided relationship.**"

Shiro sighed and relented, leaning back into his well-muscled chest. He had a point, the fox man knew her whole life and she only knew of what she read in books and what he spoke to her. She shivered with an unknown feeling as something hot and wet grazed her mate mark. She twisted and found it was Kyuubi trailing light barely noticeable kisses in a fox's trail over her neck and shoulder area.

"Kyuubi!"

"**What? I'm within boundaries am I not?**"

"Since when is kissing me within boundaries of what you spoke of earlier?"

"**Since I put it within that category.**" He sighed and lay back, pulling Shiro down with him in a way that left her trapped in his arms and pulled flush against his body. "**You should be happy that's all I'm willing to do to breach my limitations. After all I did include petting and that doesn't mean just a nice patting on the head either. I have known demons to actually orally please their young unwilling mates so that they can have what they want in return. So please allow me something as basic and small as a kiss.**"

"No tongue?"

"**Does that have area restrictions?**"

"Kyuubi!"

"**Fine no tongue any sort.**"

"And if you are going to kiss me on the lips it has to be in private."

He whined but gave in as he listened to the rest of her rules. After a few minutes of talking and rearranging, a comfortable silence covered the small grassy field. The young ice demon looked up at the fading colors of the sky, her deep blue eyes locking on a softly shining speck in the great open canvas. A small smile made itself known to her lips as she snuggled deeper into Kyuubi's side.

"Look Kyu-kun, it's the first star."

"**Hmm, yes. Very pretty, but I think that you outshine all of its beauty, be it philosophical or physical.**"

"Flattery will get you no where."

"**Had to try didn't I?**"

She shook her head and shut her eyes slowly, listening to Kyuubi's soft verses as he began to sing.

"_**The wandering winds, so careless and free**_

_**Return, return, return to me**_

_**O' how your spirit is bound**_

_**Chained and held on this endless round**_

_**Return, return, return to me**_

_**O'er the lands and cross the sea**_

_**O' how I call out for thee**_

_**Return, return, return to me**_

_**Together again, yet not for long**_

_**Your eyes hold a sad timeless song**_

_**Return, return, return to me**_

_**I fear that you'll come not wild and free**_

_**On white wings of holy light**_

_**You come to me in a breathless flight**_

_**Held here I am now in the morning's first light**_

_**Wings of made black and sinful fright**_

_**O will you not return to me**_

_**As the way you once were**_

_**With life in your heart**_

_**And happiness full in your art**_

_**O return, return, retune to me.**_"

By the time he had stopped singing, Shiro was deep asleep and burrowed as far into his side as demonically possible. He sighed, his mind and heart weighed down by the meaning of the song. But the sudden need to sing the song that puzzled him. According to history, a bard that had been in service to the great Hiroyuki had created the song. She was the most beautiful demon to walk the earth at that time and had ruled over the very affinity that Shiro possessed.

While she attracted many suitors, there was only one that caught the deep ponderous gaze of the bird demon. Fenikkusu was a phoenix demon, handsome and proud, but he shared her feelings. One day the ice queen had to go off and aid her subjects in the far south against a human attack, leaving both the bard and the man behind. After nearly two years of forced wait, a letter came saying that she had died in battle. The phoenix was thrown into a dark depression that set his flame to go out, often calling out for his love's return.

Soon, he couldn't take the loss of his would have been mate and cut every artery of his human form with a special poisoned blade that prevented him from healing and bled out. The bard, saddened by the death of two masters and friends used the old belief that when demons died defending their own, they would be reborn an angel with the purest wings, and those who took their life out of love such as Fenikkusu returned as a fallen. As a punishment to the fallen, they were to never touch their beloved but were forced into servitude of that person.

A cruel fate of to lovers written beautifully into a song that was embedded deep into demon history, even the littlest kits and cubs would have heard it by their third full moon. Yet, why was he compelled to sing such a sad woeful tune? Was it the darker part of his mind telling him that was what awaited him? Or was it because he felt like Fenikkusu, calling out to Shiro to return to him and stay by his side forever?

He looked down at his sleeping mate. She was there, her small form pressed against his with his arm creating a pillow for her golden-topped head. But was she there in the way that he needed her to be? Mentally? No, she was not. Was it because she was young that she couldn't feel his emotions and pain through her mark? Perhaps it was because he had simply taken her for himself with out allowing her to test the world of men for a mate.

He sighed, no man on earth, lest he be a demon his self, would be a match for his Shiro. With a sad troubled smiled he fell into a deep slumber, unaware of the pupil less icy eyes that watched from afar. Kesshoo shook her head at the ageless song and trotted off to Shiro's home, hoping that Kyuubi would see past the first meaning of that song.

Time Skip, How Many Days, Hours, And Minutes I Don't Know

"Do you have the target in your sights?"

"No, now stop asking teme! I'll tell you when I see the rival for your bastardliness."

"Don't talk to Sasuke that way!"

"Shut it fan girl and let me work!"

Shiro steadied herself on a thick wire and scanned the area below for the mission's target. A flash of a red bow caught her attention and she pounced, a wild grin on both hers and Kyuubi's face. The evil cat yowled as she tackled it to the ground. The beast swiped at her with and angry hiss. With a hissing growl of her own she held the detestable creature at arms length and went to the meeting point. When she arrived everyone but Kakashi and Kesshoo fixed it with a deadly stared, hoping it would catch fire and die a slow painful death.

For what seemed like an eternity, the group had be forced to take measly D ranked missions to supposedly build up their status with the villages. And now all three genin were fed up with doing our people's unwanted chores. They delivered the cat back to its owner and headed for the Hokage's office to report in and receive another mission.

"I swear, if we have to catch the cat one more time, I'm going to make sure that the new limited edition Popsicle flavor is fat cat."

Sasuke hned in agreement while Sakura reprimanded her and Kakashi remained his silent self, his hand resting wishfully on his belt. Shiro growled.

"Read the stupid smut book if you want, you're making people nervous with your hand resting there."

Shiro regretted this as Kakashi scooped her up into a bone crushing hug, her tail thrashing wildly as she fought for air.

"Thank you, you wonderful child, I have been dying to know what happens between the dashing young lord and his long time love, the beautiful servant girl."

"No you haven't you, agh, hentai, you just want to read your porn!"

He dropped her in an offended manner, but she knew this to be true as he eagerly flipped open to a page he had read several time before. The other two sweat dropped at the transaction between student and sensei. Shiro knocked on the door politely when they had reached Jiji-san's office and waited for the okay.

"Come in." They entered. "Another successful mission I take it? Well since that one is now finished you have your pick of crops that need planting or harvesting, there was a terrible accident with a fruit cart that needs picked-,"

"No, none of those low ranked missions. They are fit for genin fresh out of academy that have no discipline, I speak for all of the team when I say we request at least a C ranked mission if not higher."

Sarutobi looked at her sagely and sunk back into his chair.

"Are you truly serious about this Shiro? C ranked missions hold far more danger than D ranked and can swiftly escalate into something that may over whelm you and cost you your very life and the life of your comrades."

"Yes."

"Well then, I have an easy escort and protect mission for you. Tazuna, come in please." An elder man entered the room holding a sake bottle and smelling heavily of the vile liquid. "Squad 7, your charge, Tazuna the bridge builder. You are to escort him to the Land of the Waves and are to keep him out of any danger."

Suddenly Tazuna burst out laughing.

"Eh? This is my protection, a group of brats? Why they look like got out of diapers only a week ago, how can they even hope to make it to the Wave Country?"

He raised the bottle to his lips and Shiro snarled at his insults. Within a second's passing, the sake bottle shattered as it exploded into a million ice fragments. He dropped the neck in surprise and looked around for the force responsible.

"I suggest you do not mock us Tazuna-san."

"Or what?"

Suddenly she disappeared only to reappear behind him with a long edged kunai at his throat. Her deadly icy tone was enough to make even Sarutobi freeze up with slight fear.

"Or you'll come to learn just how good we brats are at killing old drunken men. And I'm sure my little friends here won't mind a bite or two of sake marinated human flesh."

The man stepped away as soon as she took the blade away and wiped his brow.

"If the other two are as scary as her, then I think I'll be safe even from ANBU."

The Hokage laughed and told the group which gate and time they would be leaving at next week. Shiro smiled suddenly. For the first time in her life she was going to go out side of the Leaf Village and to some far off place.

-And scene! Sorry about the song, I hope it wasn't too bad for my first one that I made up, but if it is, please tell me so that I know not to make anymore. -


	14. Chapter 14 Building Bridges

-Chapter fourteen is here! Review! Share your thoughts! -

Chapter Fourteen

Building Bridges

Shiro yawned, bored of the seemingly endless walk.

"**I wish something would happen on this little nature hike. If it is going to be like this the entire way, I don't see why he even bothered hiring a team at all.**"

"Perhaps no one wishes to attack a man being escorted by a team like ours."

"**Doubt it, your sensei alone would be enough to make me think you are easy prey, even with your anatomical anomalies.**"

"What?"

"**Your ears and tail, last time I checked they weren't common among humans.**"

She opened her mouth when Sasuke cut her off as he shot her his usual glare.

"Be quite dobe, it's hard to hear over the incessant whining of your foxes or you."

"Tell that to the bridge builder and your girlfriend teme, I'm picking up the rear and I can still hear them from ten feet away."

He scowled and picked up his pace slightly as her cold remark dug into his pale flesh. Shiro shook out her short spiky hair and turned her attention to a shiny spot up ahead.

"Kyuubi, am I imagining things or is that a puddle?"

"**I see it and I don't remembering it raining lately, who ever is hiding in there is an idiot.**"

Shiro turned her sun kissed face to the sky in a false sense of boredom and distraction as she neared the puddle. She paused shortly after she passed it, her gaze still on the sky as she let out a low level pulse of chakra that no one would sense but was still strong enough to act as radar. She scoffed at the chakra levels hidden in the puddle before trotting slightly to just get ahead of Kakashi. Her ears twitched, focusing in on the sound of the two chunin rising out of their poorly placed hiding place.

'_I think they can handle this without me. But what to do to make it look as if I wasn't trying to stand aside, a little cowardice and some freezing up would do fine. Even if it does hurt my reputation._"

Shiro smirked softly as the two started their attack and faked surprise as she spun about to find her sensei wrapped in barbed chains easily capable of shredding flesh and bone.

"One down." One growled joyfully.

"Two to go." The second finished the statement as the pulled hard on the chain coming from the gauntlets. Shiro slid into her favored fighting style and watched the pair intently.

'_Hmm, I didn't expect them to be connected like that…and I can smell poison on their gauntlets. I might have to step in after all, but let's see what Sasuke can do first._'

She watched passively with a seemingly alarmed expression as the chain moved to loop over and behind her. But before she could move to avoid the attack, a kunai paired with a throwing star pinned the chain to the tree, bringing in the attacking pair closer to her smaller form. She growled at the personal boundary intrusion impulsively before motioning for Kyuubi and Kesshoo to get out of the way.

She raised her hand to strike but the Uchiha stole the first hit, calmly breaking the chain between the two. He shot a haughty look at the young demon before taking off to protect Sakura and Tazuna, placing himself firmly between the to and the chunin with the one flat spike protruding from the top of his hitai-ate mask combo. Shiro twisted to avoid the hit delivered by the two-spiked male, yet was clipped on the top of her left hand. She snarled and moved to retaliate but was stolen of her attack.

Her now pale icy eyes focused in on Kakashi's living breathing form as he blocked the first attacker's charge with an outstretched arm to the neck. The silver haired jounin tied the pair to a tree and turned to face the trio.

"Nice work Sasuke and Sakura in protecting Tazuna. But I honestly didn't take you for one to freeze up like that Shiro, oh and you better bleed out that hand of the poison." He turned his single visible eye on the bridge builder. "And you have some explaining to do Tazuna-san."

Shiro scowled and turned away from the man's sad story to deal with her hand. Without the poison, the wound would have healed by now, but with the poison, something her body had no experience dealing with, she was having a hard time trying to rid her hand of the foreign substance and heal the seeping gash.

"**Why won't it heal?**"

"You should know this Kesshoo, are you testing my knowledge?"

She whispered playfully, yet winced at the subtle twitching of her hand.

"**Yes she is, but to state it plainly, I should have exposed you to poison, even in trace amounts, it would have aided in your blood's ability to destroy the thing ailing you.**"

"What should I do, let it be and see if I can't heal it on my own with time of bleed it out?"

"**Bleeding it out would be best for now, it smells like a pretty strong poison.**"

She nodded and pulled out a kunai and brought it down on her hand without so much as a wince or grimace. Kakashi jumped and turned to face her fully.

"Shiro, when I said tend to your hand I didn't mean to make it worse with your own weapon. Are you secretly a masochist?"

"...No…I'm not."

"If you let your hand bleed any longer, you'll die of blood loss. Let me at least wrap it for you."

She rolled her eyes but held out her hand, looking away as he came forward with the cloth. He paused, looking at the small scratch that now took place of the gaping wound that sat there afore hand. He wrapped it quickly, a thoughtful if not slightly suspicious look shining through his visible eye. The moment he was finished she started to stalk off in the direction of the Wave, her eyes the normal sapphire again and her immortal companions on her shoulders as if the little dispute never happened.

"Hey dobe, where are you going?"

"To the Wave, where else?"

"Do you really think that is wise? This has blown out of proportion, out of our range of abilities. Those two ninja were chunin."

"So what Sakura, if you failed to pay attention due to your fear or your obsession with the Uchiha, we can handle bastards like them."

"We? Perhaps you are the one not remembering things properly, but you froze up. I thought if you were any more afraid, you would have wet yourself."

Shiro bit back a snarl as she whirled to face the normally silent Sasuke, her eyes narrowed as they began to fade to the icy blue from during the fight. In the blink of an eye she crossed the gap between them, her hand closing in on his chest. The brooding male hissing with slight pain as her sharpening nails dug into his pale flesh beneath the shirt while she moved to take a firm grip. Shiro's face was a twisted mask of anger and for some reason pain as she slammed him hard against the rough bark of a tree.

The boy struggled slightly against her hold, instinctively grabbing hold of her wrist. She growled and tightened her hold and slid him further up the tree, ears flat against her head. He lashed out with a kick, but she twisted and simply tossed him aside like a rag doll.

"**Shiro-kit… I don't think it wise to pursue in reprimanding him further. After all you don't even know your true strength. What if you were to kill him? The council would immediately send for an execution or banishment.**"

She paused and sighed, trying to ease the anger that raged in the pit of her stomach. Ignoring the pointed look from Sakura or the one of confusion from her sensei and the others, she stalked off past the secretly shocked Uchiha and in the direction to the bridge once again. She paused when there was no indication of them following.

"Well? Are going to stand there or are we going to finish the mission?"

Kakashi sighed, yet gave her a calculating stare as he motioned for the others to follow in suit.

'_The seal couldn't be weakening could it? No, I didn't sense any of the fox's chakra when she moved to strike Sasuke. But all the same, her chakra didn't feel normal; it was icy and cold when she flared it. But perhaps she is getting council from the fox, or is being controlled by it._'

He sighed again and shrugged it off, pushing it to the back of his mind as questions for when he got her alone.

XXXXX Time Jump A Few Hours XXXXX

The trip had been quite, not even the air was tense with the forewarnings of a fight, yet Shiro couldn't help but be on her guard. Her ears and tail twitching at the slightest noise while the appearance of an unannounced animal would cause her to jump slightly and pull out a kunai. Up until now Sakura ignored her, mostly for attacking Sasuke, but now it had been getting on her nerves.

"Shiro-baka! Stop jumping around like that, no one is going to attack us!"

A sharp snapping of a branch pierced the silence, the rustling of a large clump of bushes followed. Shiro let loose a small volley of throwing stars and pursued them as soon as they made contact with something other than the thick trees. Her brow furrowed and her ears flattened to her head as she picked up the injured snow rabbit. Suddenly she growled and twisted looking about the clearing as she sensed foreign chakra. As soon as Shiro had set the injured creature down, Kakashi's voice rang clear.

"Everyone! Get Down!"

A low whistling noise hummed over their heads angrily as they made themselves familiar with the ground before stopping half buried in a tree trunk. Shiro looked up, her sapphire eyes locking warily on her new target. That comfortably stood a few feet away on the long thick handle of his blade, glaring back at her team. Her tail swayed slowly as she crawled back, growling lightly to her furred companions to get to a safe place.

"**Are you sure you can handle this man? After all, he holds much more skill than those fools you refrained from fighting. Kakashi won't be able to fight him alone.**"

"I know, but I can't risk you exposing yourself as the nine tail that you are and not the little fox ninken that everyone thinks you to be. And Kesshoo can't fight as a team because we haven't trained to fight as one and that would be like giving me a set of swords and saying have fun."

"**Very well, but know that if you are in danger I will step in.**"

She nodded and watched the man intently as he and Kakashi traded words.

"Shiro, Sasuke, Sakura, surround and protect Tazuna, that is your team work for this fight. Do not step in, he will go for me first."

Shiro looked back to the man, dressed in gray pants with cow camo arm and shin coverings, no shirt and a simple leather strap that he could place his sword when not in use. White bandages covered his face and neck, preventing her from placing a face to a name if she had happened upon his picture somewhere.

Suddenly he wrenched his blade from the tree and disappeared from sight all in one fluid motion. A second later he reappeared on the surface of a nearby water source, his hands forming an odd seal formation for an unknown technique.

"Ninpou… Hidden Mist no Jutsu."

The man growled out as a mist formed steadily around him, removing him from sight completely. Shiro tensed and got into position next to Sasuke, looking about the fog clouded clearing with agitation as the male's killing intent washed over them, almost as thick as the fog.

"Eight choices. Kidneys, heart, liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, neck vein, brain. Which should I go after?"

Shiro let out a low threatening growl as she fell a presense appear between her and Tazuna. She twisted, lunging at the man before he got a chance to swing his massive blade. His eyes widened as the other froze in shock, her elongated fangs sinking into his jugular as she reacted out of pure instinct. Cold liquid flooded her mouth as she went down in a splash of water. She snarled in annoyance, irritated that it wasn't her real attacker.

Another popping splash alerted her to Kakashi's destruction of another clone when the bandaged faced man appeared behind her sensei, sword drawn and in full swing towards the silver haired jounin's waist.

"Sensei, behind you!"

Sakura shouted in fear and surprise. They watched in horror as the blade cut him in two cleanly, but Shiro smiled as he turned to water. Kakashi appeared behind the man, kunai drawn and at the man's throat.

"It's over."

The man laughed.

"It's over? You don't get it. There is no way you can defeat me with your monkey like imitations."

Suddenly another man appeared behind Kakashi, but was it a clone or the real one?

"I'm not that easy."

He snarled as he swiped at Kakashi with his overly large blade while her sensei dispelled the water clone. The jounin twisted, narrowly dodging the male's advances until he lashed out with a kick, sending the sharingan user into the very water that the man had used to make the mist.

"…Fool. Water Prison no Jutsu! Water Clone no Jutsu!"

Moved in swiftly as Kakashi struggled to get out of the water. Shiro stepped forward slightly as her sensei was enveloped in a large water bubble, but swiftly turned her attention to the rising water clone. The water made person crouched slightly glaring like his maker at the genins. Suddenly he charged, landing a harsh blow to Shiro's head, but she wasn't fazed and grabbed the retracting limb with enough force to break it. The clone dispersed and she snarled, baring her fangs in a challenge.

"Heh, pretty good for a brat, but by your age, my hands were already covered in blood."

Shiro stiffened as the text from a history book in the library came to mind.

"Devil Zabuza…"

Shiro looked to her sensei as he spoke within his watery prison as he confirmed her memory.

"So you have heard a little about it."

"Long ago in the Hidden Mist Village, also the Blood Mist Village… there was a final obstacle in becoming a ninja."

"You even know about that graduation exam…"

Sakura spoke up next, asking the question Shiro knew the answer to from Kesshoo from when they had been discussing different exam techniques and test methods.

"That exam, what's this graduation exam thing?"

"It was a fight to the death between students Sakura. They would pit friend against friend, people who shared the same dreams and hopes would fight until one of them died at the hands of the one they had grown to trust. Of course that all changed ten years ago when a devil appeared. The young boy without pause or hesitation, one who wasn't even a ninja, killed over a hundred students."

"Surprising that you would know that, but I have to say, that sure was fun."

"**Shiro now would be the best time to attack! This Zabuza character can't move from his position without releasing your sensei.**"

Shiro nodded and charged the man before he could have a chance to summon another clone. He lashed out, but she dodge quickly, pushing chakra into her finger tips to produce five small blades from her finger tips and caught him on the arm as she twisted to avoid another attack.

"Sasuke!"

Shiro called out his name for help as she narrowly avoided a devastating blow to her spine. With a short nod he joined the battle, attacking when it seemed as if he might land a blow to Shiro and vice versa until Shiro, out of options lunged at the arm holding up the water prison while Sasuke landed a solid kick to Zabuza's ribs.

Zabuza grunted as she bite his arm hard, long canines breaking the skin and allowing her to taste blood while tearing his arm out of Kakashi's prison.

"Damn brat!"

He punched Sasuke back to Sakura's feet before turning to destroy Shiro. She let go of his arm, but couldn't get out of the way in time to dodge his fist and connected painfully with a tree, losing conscious momentarily. When she came too minutes later, before her, two might dragons made purely of water rose and collided heavily. The resulting impact flooded the area before exposing the two older males locking blades and breaking apart to form more frantic hand seals.

Shiro watched groggily as Kakashi out witted the man smoothly and ending the battle with Water Explosion no Jutsu and flooded the area yet again. Zabuza stood, braced against a tree as Kakashi looked down at him.

"It's over."

"How? Can you see the future?"

"Yeah… you're going to die."

Shiro rose to her feet quickly as two senbon needles embedded themselves in Zabuza's muscled neck, protruding on either side. A masked figure in a tree across from Kakashi laughed lightly in a feminine voice.

"You're right, he's dead."

-The end! Not too much Kyu/Shiro here, but oh well, there will be time for plenty of that later. Review! -


	15. Chapter 15 Loose Tempers

-Chapter fifteen! Sorry about the spaced updates, but what can one do when their schedule interfere with their working abilities? Review; share your thoughts! –

Chapter Fifteen

Loose Tempers

Shiro glared at the masked ninja with suspicion as the feminine sounding male seemingly looked at her target. Kakashi jumped down and checked the motionless Zabuza's pulse before looking at the young hunter.

"He really is dead…"

"Thank you very much." The masked male bowed slightly. "I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time."

Shiro growled and backed away slightly as the wind shifted and carried the boy's scent to her keen nose. Her ears flattened as she caught it, her suspicion growing as she failed to separate Zabuza's scent from the hunter's.

"Kyu-kun, do you smell what I smell?"

"**Yes, that boy is working with Zabuza, other wise we would be able to cleanly separate the two smells.**"

"What should I do about it? I don't think attacking would be a good idea right now."

"**You're right, we don't know this child's abilities, and other than his needles, I can't tell what weapons he might possess.**"

Shiro nodded and listened to Kesshoo council as well to take extreme caution around the pair together.

"**From his chakra I can tell he holds powers similar to yours Shiro. At this point I would advise not challenging him to any sort of combat with out Sasuke and Kakashi at full strength.**"

She huffed, but moved to stand a few feet away from the others while watching the masked boy. He jumped down from his perch and placed Zabuza's over sized sword over the seemingly dead man's body before crouching over the body slightly and disappearing in a swirl of wind and leaves. The clearing became silent as the initial shock of the boy's ability to use the Shushin no Jutsu. Shiro yawned and turned to look down the road they had been traveling, a passive look on her whiskered face.

"Now that's over, now we have to get Tazuna-san back to his home."

Kakashi said softly, but loud enough for his students and charge to hear. Tazuna laughed heartily, a smile on his weathered face for what seemed like the first time.

"Super thanks, guys! Come over to my house and relax for a while!"

Shiro's ears twitched as a loud thud came from Kakashi's direction. She turned her head slowly to look and found the one eyed jounin half passed out on the ground.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei! What's wrong?"

She winced as Sakura's loud voice split the still air violently, her furry ears folding tight against her head to try and block the worst of it. Shiro sighed and shook her head and walked up to Kakashi's fallen form.

"You really should think before you use that eye Kakashi-sensei, or you'll die in a fight."

He didn't respond as she pulled him up onto her back. Kyuubi snorted in disapproval as her teammates made no move to help carry their sensei, but didn't bother to try and get the two to aid her.

"**So much for teamwork. Can you carry him all they way there or can I perform an instant growth spurt?**"

"I'll be fine, think of it as weight training Kyu-kun."

"**Are you sure? I could try and grow, that way Kakashi will sense my chakra flare and not Kyuubi's**"

"Honestly, I'll be fine, that small fight hardly took the wind out of me, besides, I'm falling behind in our workout schedule."

The red fox gave a barking laughed and fell in step beside her, growing slowly to match the size of a large fox as not to arouse suspicion from her teammates.

XXXXX Scene Skip To Tazuna's Home XXXXX

Shiro inhaled deeply, waiting for Kakashi to finish his sudden revelation that Zabuza might not actually be dead and ignoring the arrival of a small boy. He stared at the group before turning slightly to look at his grandfather.

"Welcome back grandpa…"

The boy walked up to the man and hugged him tightly while the elder male cooed over the small child. He looked up to the trio of genin with wariness clear in his young eyes.

"Inari, say hello to these people, they're the ninja that protected grandpa."

He pulled away from his grandfather and turned to his mother while pointing at the small group with childish innocence.

"Mom…they're all going to die…"

Shiro eyes snapped open, her cerulean gaze narrowing threateningly at the child as she fought back a growl at the blatant words.

"Watch your words boy, you speak as if you know them to be a fact."

Shiro hissed; a deadly tone laced through her voice like a burning poison on an open wound.

"It is the truth, there is no way you can win against Gatou."

"Heroes don't die before their allotted time Inari."

The boy scoffed as she spoke, his eyes peering out from underneath his hat with some sort of grim amusement.

"What are you, stupid? There's no such thing as a hero! If you don't want to die, you should just leave."

Shiro growled and rose from her sitting position, her tail lashing from side to side irritably and her ears standing erect for the first time in the child's view.

"There are always heroes Inari, some are dead, but not all."

And with a small smirk of self-satisfaction she headed for her given room, Kyuubi and Kesshoo hot on her heels. She sat down on the thin mattress in lotus position and closed her eyes, her breathing slow and deep. To her irritation, the soft foot falls; most likely belonging to the boy drew closer, breaking the calm silence that she had been enjoying greatly.

With a soft growl she opened her door to see if had come to talk or relay a message the others had been too lazy to tell her themselves, but found that he had entered the door across from hers. Black tipped ears twitching slightly, she tiptoed up to the door and heard the muffled sobs of Inari. She sighed, perhaps his hero had died and her little quip had simply broken down the thin barriers that struggled to rebuild after every time he was reminded of that person.

"**What is the brat crying about?**"

"Nothing that I need to know about if he doesn't want me to know. But if it was anything to go by, it's about the person that was torn out of the photo down stairs. And most likely, his dead hero."

The fox nodded and then perked his ears slightly.

"**Well, if you didn't hear, Kakashi is going to send Sasuke after you so that he can train the three of you.**"

She nodded and turned to the slumbering Kesshoo, but the vixen shook her head sleepily and returned to her dreams. A smile played at her lips as she turned away from the stark white vixen.

"Coming Uchiha, don't even bother to walk the rest of the way up the stairs."

The male gave her a disbelieving look from his position on the first stair but turned around with a disgruntled 'hn' and went back to Kakashi. She leaned against the doorway and swung an expectant glance Kakashi's way, warm blue eyes conveying her relaxed state of mind. He simply waved for her to follow and limped out the door.

After a few minutes of walking, he stopped them in an area that was densely populated with tall thin trees. A smirk threatened to take her soft lips as she sensed what he wanted to teach them and headed for a tree silently and without attracting the attention of her team.

"Your training is going to be…tree climbing."

"What? But we can already climb trees."

"Yes, but this time you have to do it without your hands, like so."

He demonstrated, walking up the tree flawlessly, even with crutches and hung upside down to look at his two pupils that watched intently.

"This will exercise your chakra control and stamina- Eh? Where's Shiro?"

"Over here."

He looked at her and nearly fell from his branch. Shiro gave him a pointed look from her perch that was higher up than his and turned her gaze to the sky, kicking her feet lightly as her tail swayed lazily. Kyuubi snickered and watched the jounin to see what he would do next.

"Alright, that wasn't expected." He tossed two kunai at the ground toward Sasuke and Sakura. "Use those to mark your progress."

He walked back down and motioned Shiro over.

"So you have mastered tree climbing-"

She cut him off

"If you don't mind, I'm going to train by myself for a few days. I'll return when I think something is up."

Shiro turned and took off, masking her scent and hiding her chakra signature as she left the one eyed jounin to call out vainly for her return.

"**Do you think that was wise?**"

"No, but I handle the consequences, as for now I would like to push through a nice heavy work through, my body is growing soft."

The fox snorted and shifted to his human form, crossing his arms as he stood.

"**Please, a few days of continuous walking won't make your body soft.**"

"It does too, now what should we do first?"

XXXXX Time Skip Five Days XXXXX

Shiro sat down happily, content with her rigorous sparring session with Kyuubi. He smiled and sat down behind her, pulling her into his lap.

"That was fun, but you hardly broke a sweat."

"**I have stamina unmatched by any creature in this world, it will take a few hundreds to reach my level.**"

She shook her head and snuggled back into his bare chest, sighing happily as his warm arms wrapped about her waist. Kyuubi buried his nose into her wild hair and inhaled deeply, revealing in her scent before nuzzling her neck. She pulled forward slightly, laughing.

"Kyu-kun, your nose is cold!"

"**Then maybe you should warm it up.**"

"Was that a perverted comment?"

"**Only if you think it is.**"

She huffed cutely, but leaned back into his hold and looked up.

"Kyu, why can't I transform into a fox?"

"**Hmm?**"

"I said, 'why can't I transform into a fox'?"

"**Because you aren't old enough yet. In demon society, the kits would be born as animals and then at the age of thirteen, they would be able to transform into a human shape and begin their heat cycles, you are reversed. And even then it might take longer with they way you reached demon status.**"

"I guess that makes sense."

He sighed and hugged her warmly, his nine tails drifting aimlessly behind him as he turned his gaze to the star splattered sky. He looked at the moon and growled softly, it was so close to being full. Yet he was slightly concerned for his young mate. It seemed as though her growth as a demon was triggered by the phases of the moon, little to none when it was gone or waning and then sudden spikes in her powers and even physical growth when it was waxing and full.

"Kyu-kun, what are you thinking about?"

"**The moon and how desirable you look in its light.**"

"Kyuubi!"

"**What? Can't I lust for my mate? I know you do too, in your dreams.**"

He chuckled slyly as her face turn a very charming shade of red at the memories of her vivid dreams that contained the both of them. Little did she know that it was his fault, at least in the beginning it was, after the first few kisses she went off on her own into a surprisingly detailed wet dream that often would leave him hot and bothered.

"How do you know about that?"

"**You just told me.**"

Shiro pouted in an embarrassed manner before twisting in his hold to face the older, much taller male, an unspoken question in her oceanic eyes.

"**It's not something you should be embarrassed about kit, after all you are almost a teenager, in a few months you'll turn thirteen an then your hormones will truly go wild. Besides, you have always been a tad horny around full moons.**"

"That's not true…"

"**Oh? Does that mean you me to take you all the time?**"

"No! What I meant was that I was never horny you hentai fox!"

"_**Was**_** horny? Does that mean you're horny now?**"

She growled and pounced on the teasing male, straddling his waist, her delicate black tipped ears were pulled back slightly in annoyance.

"**Should I take this as a yes?**"

Shiro growled again and reprimanded the perverted fox bit biting him on the shoulder just hard enough to break the skin. He laughed and grabbed the young vixen while rolling onto his side.

"**Fine, I get the message kit, but I was only teasing.**"

"If you tease me all the time, then I'll never know when you are serious."

He suddenly moved, his legs draped next to hers, but his torso was overshadowing hers, one arm bent and the other supporting his weight from the other side of Shiro. He locked eyes with her, a suggestive seriousness dancing in his gaze.

"**You'll know when I want something from you Shiro-kit.**"

Kyuubi closed the distance between their lips swiftly to give her a light kiss that lasted no longer than a second before falling back on his side and pulling her close. The red haired fox nuzzled her neck and stroked her tummy lovingly.

"**When the time comes, I can promise I will be gentle, but for now, let's sleep.**"

She smiled softly, still light headed from the small kiss and borrowed into his lean warm body. She yawned and nuzzled his chest in a sleepy manner, like a small child might do to their pillow.

"Kyu-kun…"

"**Yes?**"

"Can you sing me a song, light you did that one night?"

Kyuubi nodded and relaxed, waiting for one of his races' lullabies to come to him.

"**Looking, looking, looking for you**

**Your voice so sweet, I want to hear your chimes too**

**The wind blows by so calm and strong**

**Carries to me your melody and song**

**Through shadowed green forests I run**

**To see you, your pelt the color of sun**

**Down by the old oak tree you lye**

**Innocence and truth hidden in your eyes**

**Looking, looking, looking for you**

**Finally my love, my young, I have found you.**

**My kit, my child, my darling my love.**"

He smiled as he looked down at the slumbering child. It wasn't one of the best or longest, but it was one that seemed to calm him. Of course it was about a lone parent finding its kit after becoming separated, yet that didn't seem to matter to Shiro as she slept next to him. Kyuubi gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and shifted into his fox form, but remained large enough to curl about his sleeping mate and use his four visible tails to cover her in a furry blanket and fell asleep.

XXXXX The Next Morning XXXXX

The birds twittered softly, landing on the pair unafraid of the presense of the two demons. Shiro woke slowly, her sapphire eyes sweeping the clearing before closing once more, tempted by the warmth of Kyuubi to remain asleep until a familiar scent washed over her with the coming wind. She stiffened and waited until she could hear footsteps. The person stopped and stared at the odd scene, wondering if he should wake the sleeping girl. Shiro acted swiftly by yawning and stretching as if he wasn't there and looking around in a seemingly dazed manner. Shiro looked at the boy and smiled.

"Good morning."

The boy froze, but faked a smile all the same.

'_It's that fox girl from the fight with Zabuza, is she aware that she it sleeping next to a four tailed fox?_'

Shiro looked to the ground and subtly scented the air once more to confirm that it was the masked hunter ninja and plucked a piece of the expanse of unnamed plant life Kyuubi and she had fallen asleep in and then to the basket.

"So what are you doing out here so early in the morning boy?"

He paused and looked at her, but swiftly shook off the surprise and told her that he had been searching for the plants Shiro had incidentally fallen asleep on. Kyuubi watched the young boy from the corner of his eye as the false hunter ninja gathered the plants but gave Shiro a good morning lick, earning a soft giggle.

"**I see the boy has come out to find healing plants to aid in Zabuza's recovery.**"

"Yeah, but I have been thinking," She whispered softly into his ear as she picked the uncrushed plants in front of him, "If this Gatou is as bad and terrible as everyone says, what's stopping him from gathering his thugs and killing Zabuza and his little friend after they complete their mission and are weak from fighting us off?"

"**Nothing of course, in fact I wouldn't expect less. Zabuza seems the type to charge high and Gatou doesn't wish to share the wealth.**"

"Should I warn him?"

"**If you want, but try to avoid a conflict, I can only do so much in a fight before Kakashi will sense my chakra signature.**"

Shiro nodded and turned to the male, her blue eyes serious as she deposited the desired plants in the basket.

"So, are you really going to kill him?"

"**Way to be subtle.**"

The boy stiffened but forced a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Zabuza, I know you faked his death and you can't fool my nose that easily Hunter. So are you really going to kill Tazuna?"

"Yes."

He fingered a few needles inconspicuously, ready to fight if need be.

"Then I would advise you not to, Gatou will most likely come in with a group of thugs while you are weak from fighting my team and kill you before even thinking about giving you your reward."

"And how do you know this?"

"Kakashi, with a little help, was extremely close to killing Zabuza, that was when neither knew each others strengths or weaknesses. Now Kakashi has an idea and over a thousand jutsu to choose from to take him down permanently. You would be the only question, but Sasuke is fast on his feet in a fight and I doubt he would be fighting your mentor."

"What of you and the other girl?"

"I don't know. But please consider, I may be in a business of death and war, but that doesn't mean I can't save life where I can."

Shiro turned from the boy and got onto Kyuubi's back (much to his pleasure) and opened her mouth to tell him to go when the boy spoke.

"How…how did you know I was a boy?"

"Your scent, you may look like a female, but the smell of males, young or old, are always heavier."

"**Where too?**"

"Anywhere you want, I feel like hunting."

He nodded and took off, leaving the boy alone and enjoying the feel of the crisp morning air against her skin as her mate sped through the woods, searching for a scent to track.

Shiro smiled as she and Kyuubi trotted back to Tazuna's home, a large deer in tow, hoping that it might help make up for their absence. Inari's mother stood in the doorway, arms crossed with a look that said 'you have exactly ten seconds to tell me where you went or no you're grounded.' Shiro gulped and proffered the fresh kill and slipped inside to help prepare it.

At the table Sasuke gave Shiro a suspicious look as the overly large Kyuubi laid behind her. Yet no one made an effort to question his sudden growth or the appearance of three extra tails. She sighed and dug into her mea; happy that it was something other than the scrawny rabbits she had caught on her little training session. The dinner was silent for the most part until Inari, who had been sitting ridged and silently crying suddenly stood.

"What do you guys bother to try so hard? No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gatou's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, when facing the strong the weak will only end up getting killed!"

Shiro growled and her ears flattened against his loud voice.

"What ever kid…I'm not like you."

"I'd hate to be like you! You don't know anything about this country, yet you act as if you know everything! What the hell do you know about me! I'm different from you, you're always of with your stupid fox like nothing else matters in the world, you don't know how hard life can be!"

Shiro stiffened as a snarled worked its way up her throat, sapphire turning an icy blue with cat like pupils. Kyuubi flinched at the sudden blast of pain and anger that emanated from her slim form. She locked eyes with the crying child, her voice a low threatening snarl.

"So it's okay for you to pose as the star of a tragedy and cry all day? Just keep on crying forever you idiot! You little sissy!"

She tore the mid section of her wrap from her body to expose numerous scarring that had yet to fade and growled deeply.

"Do you think these were caused by past fights with enemy ninja? They weren't! The people in my own village made them just because they hated me for something I had no control over! I had always been alone until I found Kyuubi because people would never allow me near their children! Be happy you know you're your mother, be happy that she is here, I don't even know my parents names! Now do you want to tell me who much worse your life can be from mine?"

Inari failed to answer fast enough as Shiro spun on her heal and stormed out of the house and back towards the forest, leaving the group with an uncomfortable silence. Inari ran to his room, tears still falling in an unending stream. Sasuke, now curious about the scars that decorated his teammate's body was the first to speak.

"Kakashi-sensei, what did she mean by the villagers giving her those scars?"

The one eyed jounin sighed and swallowed the bit of food that had been there before the outburst of Inari.

"What she said was true. A lot of the villagers loathe her, civilians mostly, and when she was young, before the protection of becoming a genin was even a star of hope see could wish to, they constantly banded together to beat her to a near death and then disperse before the assigned ANBU could arrive on the scene. A few had taken to drawing blood with items they purposely dirtied in hopes of that the hospital wouldn't treat her wounds fast enough to let her die of infection."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, slight guilt evident in both of their features. Attempting to break the gloomy atmosphere, Tazuna spoke up.

"Well, the bridge is almost finished, I'd say you'd be able to leave the day after tomorrow. But for now, I say we should turn in for the night."

XXXXX Early The Next Morning XXXXX

Shiro stalked through the forest, ashamed at her out burst and revealing her scars to the group. Now they might ask her why the villagers hate her: but that meant revealing Kyuubi and, though she didn't really want to admit it, she had become fond of Sakura and Sasuke, and telling them something like that would just push them away.

"**Are you okay?**"

She looked at the transformed fox and hugged him tightly, feeling safe and secure in his strong warm arms.

"How did I let it slip Kyuubi? I have kept that secret for so long and I go and blow it because a little kid wants to say I know nothing of the harshities of life."

"**You were tired and secretly, I think you are sick of others crying because they haven't experienced the same pain as you.**"

Shiro shuddered and sighed, leaning into his embrace. He squeezed he slightly and kissed her gently on her forehead. He pulled her down into a sitting position, letting her weary form rest against his chest as he looked to the fading night sky. Suddenly she jerked out of his hold and sat ridged in his lap. Her ears twitched, catching the slightest noise before she took off running in the direction of Tazuna's house. He shifted quickly and ran after her.

"**What's wrong?**"

"Can't you smell it? Blood has been spilt!"

She skidded to a halt as she found the source of blood, a large boar one that had been put through a painful death. She looked around, cerulean eyes searching for the culprit, but found a trail leading the bridge builders home made of gash marks in the trees. She growled and moved to follow, but doubled over in pain. She gave an anguished cry and collapsed as her body began to reshape itself.

Kyuubi watched as she assumed her fox form.

'_**Her earlier emotions must have been blocking the moon's effect on her body.**_'

Shiro stood shakily, standing a few inches shorter than Kyuubi's current size and took off once more towards the house. She took one took at the shattered doors and leapt over the roof in one easy movement. Shiro snatched Inari from the unnamed man's sword's blows before they could land and place him next to his mother before snarling at the two men, three tails waving in a threatening manner.

"Oh, something new to cut lets see if you're better than that boar!"

Shiro roared and simply charged him, her massive paws smashing his head into the wooden platform before using him as a springboard to take down his partner. Said partner summoned what little courage he had only to be swept aside by a tail.

"I would love to kill you bastards," She stamped a paw on the platform and pushed two thick tendrils of her ice infused chakra towards the two, effectively chaining them in chilling ropes. "But if you are her then the bridge builder is in trouble."

She nodded at Inari and his mother before taking off once more, Kyuubi on her heels.

"**Do you think you can change back?**"

"I don't know, but I'll wait until after this fight to find out."

'_Please still be alive when I get there._'

-That took a long time to write, but I hope you enjoyed it. Review! -


	16. Chapter 16 Mirrors of Ice And Reflection

-Chapter Sixteen is here! Read, enjoy, review! –

Chapter Sixteen

Mirrors of Ice

And

Reflection

Shiro paused as she neared the bridge, Kyuubi skidding to a halt next to her, surveying the scene before them. From their place hidden amongst the trees, Shiro could see that the group had split up. Kakashi watching Zabuza's every move while Sakura stood near Tazuna protectively, but where was Sasuke?

Her glacial gaze traveled further up the bridge, the slit cat like pupils narrowing as they locked on a dome made of what looked like ice. In each ice wall an image of the fake hunter's back could be seen. She growled softly, getting ready to charge in and shatter the dome that Shiro was sure held her missing teammate. Her head snapped over to Sakura as the pink haired girl cried out Sasuke's name and charged forward, kunai in hand.

"Idiot!"

Shiro roared as she left Kyuubi behind to watch the battle, rushing past her sensei, a vision of something only a dark nightmare might hold. A she past Sakura, she used a single tail to send her to Tazuna feet.

"Don't move from that spot Sakura, or you'll find yourself training with me!"

The boy caught the kunai in time, but failed to move at the sight of Shiro's large fox form. With dark snarl, she jumped and landed on the mirror briefly, swiping with one nimble paw and catching the boy across his mask, forcing him to fall to the ground. She pushed off, landing so that she stood between him and his mentor. She bared her teeth.

"I thought I had basically told you, or at least asked for you to stay away from this fight boy."

He simply stared as he stood, trying to identify the white and black beast. She snarled and twisted to avoid the small arsenal of shuriken and senbon used to deflect said weapons.

"Haku?"

"Please Zabuza-sama, let me handle this my way."

"Tch, you're too soft Haku."

Haku turned to face his furred opponent once more to find Shiro had disappeared to within his dome, sniffing at the flinching Sasuke.

"Are you able to fight?"

"What?"

"Teme, it's me Shiro, now answer my earlier question."

"Yes, the masked one didn't hit any vital areas."

"Good."

Shiro watched Haku carefully as he stepped back within his mirror world. Shiro growled threateningly, her tails flailing wildly behind her as Sasuke suddenly executed as series of hand signs.

"Fire Technique…Grand Fireball no Jutsu!"

The large raging fire sphere broke as it collided with the mirrors before Sasuke, throwing itself into a huge plume of angry reds and orange. The end result was that nothing changed.

"You can't melt this ice with that level of fire."

"Damn…"

Shiro grunted as senbon bit into her soft hide, leaving small trails of dark crimson to decorate her snow-white coat. Shiro snarled and lunged for a mirror, clawing into it with chakra coated paws. The ice, to her frustration, resisted and remained as pristine as the second it was made. A pained yelp tore its way from her throat as another barrage buried its many pointed heads deep into her body. She dropped and slid back to Sasuke, wincing as her healing started to take over slowly.

Shiro closed her eyes as Haku began to speak, ignoring him as she ventured deep within herself as Kyuubi had taught her to do for this situation. As a fox, she of course had no hands to perform her jutsu, therefore would only be able to rely on her most basic forms of ice attacks and her natural perks of speed, power, agility, and teeth.

She ignored the bright flashed of pain as her body endured another wave of needles, and the harsh yet desperate voice of her comrade as he was tried to fight and protect her still form, until…finally. Shiro dove into the bright blinding fiery ice that represented her chakra at its merging point and took hold of the freezing power. The wet sound of a large amount of blood splashing to the floor caused her to open her pale blue eyes. Sasuke stood before her, slightly doubled over as many senbon gleamed proudly from their half buried positions of his bleeding body.

"Sasuke…why?"

"I hated you…"

"I never told you to defend my teme, these thorns will never be enough to kill me! So why protect me?"

"I don't know…my body just moved on its own…idiot…"

Shiro reacted swiftly, using her tails to catch his body as it fell and position him underneath her body protectively as she nosed him gently.

"That man…my brother…I told myself I wouldn't die until I killed him…don't die also…"

And with that Uchiha Sasuke, the dark brooding boy she had always quarreled with had that strange and rare kind of love hate friendship; went limp, his eyes closing forever as he voiced his broken dream. Warm wet tears stared to flow, stinging more then the deadly needles protruding from her form, started to flow for the first time in many years.

"He landed a blow on me and without flinching died to protect you fox child. To protect a precious person, knowing it was a trap; he was still able to jump in. He is a shinobi that deserves respect."

Shiro stiffened as Haku spoke, stepping out of his mirror to watch Shiro mourn over her friend. She crouched lower to the ground, anger and rage building to new heights as she gave Sasuke a small lick on an uncut cheek to say goodbye.

"Is this the first death of a friend? This is the way of the shinobi…"

"Shut up…" Shiro growled, soft and low, oozing venomous anger that would have surely sent even Kyuubi running for the mountains. "I hated you too… at one time."

She whispered to Sasuke unhearing ears alone. Shiro shivered as the white light darkened to black, growing like a poisonous mist within her, her hackles standing on end. A strong blast of power pulsed from her quivering form.

"I'll never forgive you Haku…I'll kill you!"

Shiro roared as another wave of the dark malicious chakra erupted from her tainted form, cutting jagged lines into the stone of the bridge. In moments following, the chakra, well beyond her control, forced the shining needles from her body with a mighty push, a chilling fog leaking out at the sites that was healing rapidly. She rose from her position steadily, her coat bleeding into black, the once black places stained as white as her pupil less eyes. By now the area around her was being torn to pieces by the evil chakra pulsing from her darken form. But Shiro didn't care; all she wanted now…was to taste the sweet hot blood coursing through the veins of the boy who had killed her friend.

She looked behind her, her white tipped ear twitching slightly as she caught the awed muttering of her enemy, not enemy, but prey. Shiro bared her teeth in a frightful image as she locked on Haku in a side ways glare.

Kakashi stiffened as the chakra flooded the bridge, chilling him to his bones.

'_Is that Zabuza? No! This terrible chakra… it can't be, no it's too cold, too chilling. This isn't Shiro's doing is it?_'

He turned back to Zabuza, pulling out a scroll, hoping to end the battle as soon as possible so that he could see if it really was the nine tails breaking free of its prison.

Shiro turned around slowly, like any fox would as it focused on potently dangerous prey, head low, teeth bared, tails waving back and for slowly. She snarled and pushed off from the ground suddenly. Haku readied himself, taking aim before throwing out a wave of senbon as he tried to fight past Shiro's killing intent.

She roared, teeth shining viciously as a light blue chilling mist seeped from the corners of her mouth, chakra blasting from her open maw deflected the needles easily as one might blow away a scrap of paper. Haku moved to the mirror behind Shiro, shocked at the nature of the block. He moved, a needle in hand as he prepared to strike the black vixen from behind. She jumped and spun out of the way, sliding back, long sharp claws digging into the stone to slow her momentum.

'_Damn, got to get to the next mirror!_'

Shiro lunged as he tried to flee to his mirrors and bit down on the arm he had extended to aid in his balance, tasting his blood with a sense of euphoric pleasure. Haku watched helplessly frozen in the thick killing intent Shiro sent his way in waves as she brought back a paw. The crunch of something almost as hard as bone bounced off the mirrors as her heavy paw was brought down on the mask Haku wore.

Shiro let go of the arm in her mouth and turned to watch the boy fly back through his mirror, shattering it and continuing on. As the one broke, the other shimmering mirrors broke apart, raining to the ground with soft bell like noises. Shiro snarled as she saw Haku standing as the mist cleared, the mask breaking off in pieces to reveal his true visage, the image of the kind sweet hearted boy that she had met in a clearing not too long ago.

Shiro pounced, pinning Haku's smaller form beneath her own, perfectly ready to tear him to pieces when a cocky laugh came to the enraged vixen's ears.

"Hehe, so what's going on?"

Shiro growled as she looked to the man that was obviously Gatou and back to the blood seeping Zabuza.

"Gatou…what are you doing here? And with all these men?"

"The plan has changed…actually I planned to do this from the beginning. Zabuza, I'm going to have you killed here."

"What?"

"I never planned on paying you any money."

Shiro's snarled grew louder as the little man explained his plan to the deeply injured Zabuza. The men behind Gatou started into and up roar of insults and words of mockery to the man Gatou betrayed. She looked to the boy below her.

"**Do you see now Haku, do you see I was right? Now I must fix what you could have avoided.**"

Her pupil less eyes snapped back to her sensei and Zabuza who now carried a kunai in his mouth thanks to Kakashi rendering his arms useless and yet giving him a weapon to use in the impending fight. Shiro jumped, leaving the ground around her momentary enemy dented and impacted from the force of the chakra, and landed in front of the man gracefully.

"**Back off Zabuza, let me deal with this filth. Kakashi-sensei, you might want to look after Sakura and the others.**"

"Oh my, what a pretty coat, it will look nice after I have my men rip it off your dead corpse. Men, deal with it."

Shiro let out a deafening roar as she summoned as much chakra as her body would allow her to wield at one time.

"Ice Fox Technique, Great Fox Ice Burial!"

She howled to the best of her foxy ability as the very water of the sea began to be drawn above the bridge, infusing with her chakra and forming into ice. Gatou's men watched in terror as the ice continued to build until a fox stood as tall as Kyuubi on the night he attack Konoha. The white eyes mirrored Shiro's as it glared down at the men as the stood frozen in fear by the vixen's KI. The ice fox raised a paw sluggishly from the water and brought it down on the group before it, slaughtering half in the blink of an eye and in a chorus of breaking bones and flattening flesh. With a din louder then Shiro's own it dove nose first, fangs bared, into the remaining half.

As it made contact with the ground, it erupted into a flurry of snow and ice shards that mixed with blood and bone before swiftly turning to water. As the enormous icy creation melted away, Shiro returned to her original colors before collapsing with a groan to revert further into her human self. Now only five of Gatou's men remained aside from Gatou himself, yet the was short lived as Zabuza charge forward and beheaded the man, leaving the five to flee in terror.

Kakashi eyed his pupil warily before turning his gaze on the heavily bleeding Zabuza.

"So what now? You don't have to kill Tazuna and Gatou is dead. You yourself are bordering death if you don't flee and try to stop the blood and heal your wounds."

"I don't know…"

"Tch, for a demon, you sure are stupid, come with us."

Shiro choked out hoarsely, drained from the Shiro only technique.

"What?"

"You heard me dumbass, come with use, I'm sure Jiji-san would be happy to instate you as an ANBU or ninja of sorts with Haku, and after you are declared a citizen, you can leave when you please without being labeled as a rogue or missing."

She laughed as he scowled at her when she had insulted him, but thought about it anyway while Kakashi stared at his student as if she was insane.

"Better on our side then not, right?"

She whispered in self defense as Kyuubi jumped down next to her.

"**Nice job kit, though I haven't seen that one before.**"

"I just made it up. Oh and Kyu-kun?"

"**Yes?**"

"Why is it that people can understand me in fox form and not you or Kesshoo?"

"**Because we choose to make them here our speech in fox tongue, you just naturally understand us.**"

She nodded and went limp, a small smile on her face.

"That's cool, and one more thing…"

"**What?**"

"You look… really pretty, no sexy, you look really sexy right now."

And with that she passed out. Kyuubi sat back, shocked at her words.

'_**Was she really that tired, or was she being serious.**_' A grin spread across his muzzle as she picked her up and placed her on his back. '_**I am going to have fun with that one. When she wakes up.**_'

-End! What will Zabuza and Haku do? (Now that I have left them alive…) And why did Shiro say what she said! Find out next time! –

(P.S. REVIEW!)


	17. Chapter 17 Time of Growth And More Exams

-Seventeenth Chapter faithful readers! Thanks for all of the reviews so far, keep them coming! –

Chapter Seventeen

Time of Growth

And

More Exams

Shiro sighed, her tail flipping lazily from side to side behind her as she lay on an ice sheet precariously balanced on a fence, waiting as Sasuke and Sakura did for their ever-tardy sensei.

"**What is it kit?**"

"Thinking about what Jiji-san will say and just wondering how Haku and Zabuza are doing. It's been a while since I last saw them, I hope they like Konoha life."

"**Yeah, but you know what I have been wondering?**"

"What?"

"**Do I really look sexy? You said so just before you passed out on the bridge.**"

Kyuubi gave her a suggestive grin and struck a pose while cleverly masking it as stretching. That stretch was cut short as a small volley of ice shards came for Kyuubi's hide with a venomous vigor. He jumped and fell back, his tails tucked up close to his body like the rest of his limbs, a fearful and surprised look on his face.

"What I said then was nothing more than a mere observation leaked by chakra exhaustion."

"**So you do think I'm sexy.**" He purred lewdly, yet instantly was silenced by a few pointy ice pieces landing directly above his head. "**You are getting too good at that.**"

"And you need to stop being such a hentai you ero-fox."

Kyuubi laughed but left it alone, he had been playing with her little confession on the bridge for a while, and each time he managed to get a different reaction. A low chuckle rose from his throat at the first time when his young mate had treated him to a full-blown blush and hid behind her tail in an almost provocative way. She shot him a warning glare and pointed to the small cloud made of ice needles above her. Normally he wouldn't mind, but they all seemed to be pointed at him…

"Hey guys! I got lost!"

"What a bald faced lie Kakashi-sensei. Why not dress as a court jester next time and say you are the Hokage so that we at can have a laugh."

"Eh, so cold Shiro."

"What ever, let just get on with today's mission."

XXXXX Many Hours Later XXXXX

Shiro yawned as Kakashi dismissed them for the day, Sasuke shot down Sakura for one-on-one training, and the appearance of a rectangular box colored and textile as a rock might be…wait what? She turned slightly and looked a little closer before sighing.

"You little idiots…what kind of rock is rectangular with eye holes Konohamaru?"

The box jumped slightly, as if the ones hiding there were surprised by the casual question. Suddenly the extremely poor camouflage was discarded to show the trio that constantly followed the vixen.

"That's the man I view as my potential rival."

The boy said with all the seriousness as a dog with a bone before it.

"I'm a girl Konohamaru, and um, what's with the goggles? They look a lot like the pair I used to wear."

The boy chuckled proudly and fingered the goggles.

"We're copying the old you, bro!"

"I'm still a girl Konohamaru, but I see what you mean. So what is that you need?"

"**These guys again? Can I eat them?**"

"Umm, Leader, are you free?"

"No Kyuubi, you may not, and I am not free. I have to train."

"But you said you would play ninja with us today!"

Shiro growled inwardly. How did she get mixed up with these kids? Though the little cretins were rather cute at times. Shiro was about to reply when the staggered voice of Sakura cut her off.

"Um, why would a ninja play ninja?"

"I don't do it for me, I think of it as training the future generation. For instance," she turned to the trio with an evil glint in her eyes, "today you are going to have to learn how to stay together no matter the cost. Kyuubi…?"

The large fox grinned as he caught on and jumped down behind them, letting out a terrifying roar. The screamed and took off, Kyuubi hot on their heels. Shiro laughed before looking to Sakura.

"Come on, we had better follow to make sure Kyuubi doesn't eat them."

"What?"

She ignored the pink haired girl's question, her cerulean gaze dancing with amusement as she went after Kyuubi. Shiro's amusement turned into a frown as she came upon the scene of a pair of foreign ninja confronting her little followers. The girl seemed wary of Kyuubi, but the larger male held Konohamaru by the front of his shirt and scarf.

"That hurt you little piece of shit…"

He growled out with a smile on his war painted face. Shiro snarled and stepped forward, tail lashing back and forth.

"Let him go fat ass!"

He ignored her.

"Hmm, let's play a little before the boss comes."

"Bastard!"

Shiro charge forward, attracting his attention fully. He raised his hand, but she saw the thin strings of chakra and sent out an icy wave of chakra to disrupt them and pounce, landing a solid blow to his chest while taking hold of the boy like a fox. The male looked as if he was about to lash out when a stone struck him in the hand.

"What are you bastards doing in our village?"

Shiro growled to back up Sasuke's question; not even turning to look at her teammate perched casually in a tree. She ignored the rest of the conversation to tend to the boy she held in her jaws.

"Ew, did you really have to save me that way boss?"

"Sorry, just instincts I suppose."

Shiro went ridged as malicious wave of energy appeared with the dry rasping words of another unfamiliar male.

"Kankuro, stop it. You are an embarrassment to our village."

"Ga-Garra…"

"Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic. Why do you think we came to the Leaf Village?"

"Listen Garra, they started it and…"

"Shut up…I'll kill you."

Shiro watched, wary of the boy that instilled such fear in his comrades. She followed every move, a sense of danger nagging at the back of her mind, making her fidgety. Black tipped ears quivered, not sure if they should flatten or stay perked as the boy, Garra, turned his sea foam green pupil less eyes on her. She growled softly, baring her teeth slightly in a form of defensive challenge. Why did she feel so threatened by him? She was a demon, she truly didn't need to fear humans at the level these three were, and yet she did. Her tail swung back and forth behind her, his hollow eyes followed.

Garra opened his mouth to say something but she took off, leaving a melting trail of frost and ice behind in her want to get away. The boy looked to Sasuke and tilted his head slightly.

"Who was that?"

Sasuke smirked and turned around, walking away with the little gang of kids and Sakura in tow.

"If she wants you to know, she will tell you."

Shiro paused in her sudden escape; cutting off the excess of chakra she had pushed to her feet to make her faster and perched silently on the top of a telephone pole.

"**Well that was rather fast, didn't even stay around long enough to tell me we were leaving.**"

"Sorry about that Kyu-kun, but something about that boy made me really nervous."

Kyuubi remained silent for a few moments, as if debating weather or not to reveal a bit of information.

"**It was probably nothing, should we go see the Hokage now?**"

"He can wait another day…or a few until I figure out why we were not told of this Chunin exam."

Kyuubi sighed and shook his head, knowing that she was only was using the unexpected run in as an excuse not to reveal her true nature to Sarutobi.

XXXXX The Next Morning XXXXX

"Morning people! Today I got lost on the road of life."

"Then get a map."

You hurt me Shiro, you really do. But anyway, this is kind of sudden, but you have all been nominated for the chunin exams. Here are your applications."

Shiro looked at the slip of paper and growled lightly, fixing her sensei with a sharp glare.

"And when were you going to tell us of the exam? I think that would have been nice to know before we accidentally start a war for attacking visiting ninja."

The silver haired jounin sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head as all three of his students stared him down.

"I didn't inform you because I just found out yesterday, but those who wish to take it, should sign those papers and turn them in at room 301 by four P.M. tomorrow. That is all."

Shiro sighed as the man disappeared in a small burst of smoke and a few leaves. She looked at the others and smiled slightly, making them return a nervous or questioning look in return. She waved her form, her smile widening.

"So who's going?"

Shiro stood with a bored expression as she waited for the others the following morning, eager to get on with the exam, yet was secretly sad that Kesshoo wasn't there.

"**I don't know what is wrong with that vixen, but she seems keen to sleep all the time, even during the time when she is supposed to be teaching you.**"

She nodded and shifted her weight to her other foot as locked gazes with Sasuke and later Sakura. She gave them an encouraging smile and started off towards the building without a word, leaving them to follow in suit. What she found there dampened her mood greatly. On the second floor, even though they were supposed to be testing on the third, was a large crowd situated near a sign that said 301. Two males guarded the entrance, yet one was hitting around a leaf genin dressed in green spandex with orange leg warmers and shooting words of discouragement the pummeled boy's way. Shiro stalked forward as a girl with brown hair tied up in two buns, perhaps the boy's teammate, tried to plead for their entrance: the result, a harsh blow to the face. Another leaf genin muttered at the two guarding the door.

"Horrible…"

"What did you say? This is out kindness. The chunin exam isn't easy…even we have failed it three straight times. Those that take this exam and end up quitting as shinobis, those that die during the exam, we've seen it all. And chunins often become captains of military teams. The failure of a mission… The death of a comrade… That is all the captain's responsibility. Yet kids like you think you can pass? We are just thinning out those who will fail anyway. What's wrong with that?"

Shiro cast a glance at Sasuke and nodded, knowing that he wanted to expose the pair for their deception. With a smirk he spoke.

"I agree, but…you will let me pass through…and also remove this surrounding created with genjutsu." He looked at the pair casually. "I'm going to the third floor."

"Ah…so you've noticed."

The male on the left of the door said with a slight air of impression. Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, you must have noticed first, right?"

"Huh?"

"Your analytical ability and genjutsu know-how…is the most improved of our team."

Shiro smirked as the complement sunk into Sakura.

'_Way to go Sasuke, make her see she isn't as useless as she seems._'

"Of course, I noticed a while ago. Because this is the second floor."

The area seemed to twist and ripple on itself before straightening out to reveal the true visage of the hall. Her attention turned to the male with three bandages and spiky hair as he chuckled darkly and cracked open on of his closed eyes.

"Hmm, not bad…but all you did was see through it!"

Shiro crouched as the male kicked out at Sasuke, yet refrained from moving as Sasuke moved to counter but was ultimately stopped by the boy in green spandex. Kyuubi cocked his head to the side.

"**Not bad for one with a horrible sense of fashion, very quick.**"

"If I remember correctly, his name is Rock Lee of Team Nine. Extremely poor at gen and ninjutsu, but excels with taijutsu. Saw him training that one day in the rain remember?"

"**Ah yes, impressive self determination, more than I can say for our little avenger.**"

"We all have our goals."

Kyuubi snorted and shook his head and muttered something about an endless road and emptiness. Shiro looked back at Sakura to find her being asked out by Lee while a paled eyed boy, trademark of the Hyuuga clan, tried to trade names with Sasuke.

Suddenly Sakura grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall while urging Sasuke to follow. Kyuubi followed with amusement in his crimson eyes. Shiro pulled her to a stop as the reached a more open area.

"Geez, Sakura, trying to dislocate my shoulder?"

"Get over it Shiro-baka, I had to get away from that brushy browed freak."

Shiro shook her head and stiffened as her black tipped ears picked up on a sound from behind them.

"Hey, guy with the dark eyes."

"What is it?"

"Will you…fight me right here?"

Shiro looked at Lee and tilted her head in question of the boy's actions. Even if he didn't know Sasuke's name or lineage, surely the display earlier should have given warning of skills that may best his.

"A fight right now?"

"Yes."

Lee dropped to the ground a few yards before them. And gave his name before asking the Uchiha of his.

"I want to fight you. I want to test my techniques…against the offspring of the genius ninja clan."

Shiro hung back watching the situation unfold with a strange eagerness as the pair bragged about their abilities with subtlety or bluntness in an odd form of verbal ballet. Sasuke agreed and started on the offensive, charging the bushy brow Lee with speed that would beat most. Her sharp sapphire eye tracked the battle easily as they traded blow after blow, many missing their target. Suddenly Sasuke activated his immature sharingan, attempting to copy Lee's moves. Shiro nearly and eventually did brake down into a laughing fit as the bushy browed Lee sent the great Uchiha Sasuke flying with a kick to the chin.

"Hehe, don't you know that your Sharingan can only copy genjutsu or ninjutsu. It can't do anything against taijutsu, only allow you to read their speed of motion, but that doesn't mean you can counter at the same speed without the training to do so."

Kyuubi snickered, but fell silent as Lee moved into his next phase of attack, realization dawning upon him as the bandages around his forearms began to unravel.

"**He isn't really going to…**"

"What?"

But before he could answer a shuriken pinned one of the white ribbons to the wall. Shiro turned to face the culprit and nearly face planted in surprise. As a stern faced turtle stood, staring at Lee with a reprimanding look.

"Lee that's enough."

Shiro gawked at the out of place and speaking creature it was a turtle! A talking turtle with a Leaf headband! Bushy Brow seemed shaken at the appearance of said turtle and was trying to apologize and explain his actions. Her attention was brought back to earth as the turtle's voice rose.

"Are you prepared to pay?"

"Yes…"

"Then here comes Gai-sensei!"

A large plume of smoke erupted from the top of the large turtle's shell to reveal a scarring sight. Shiro fell back on her butt as the aforementioned Gai-sensei came into view.

"Geez! You guys are the epitome of adolescence!"

Kyuubi collapsed on the ground next to Shiro as the older version of Bushy Brow struck a pose. The man turned to his younger clone, ignoring the horrified stares of Team 7 at the sight of his even bushier eyebrows.

"Lee!"

"Yes Gai-sensei?"

"You fool!"

Gai lashed out, striking Lee across the face and sending him flying while causing Shiro to sweat drop.

"You are… You are…"

"Sensei…"

The pair suddenly started to tear up, looking into each other's eyes. Shiro tried to look away but found herself transfixed by the emotionally scarring scene. She whined and pulled at her ears.

'_What kind of trick is this, some sort of super genjutsu? That's it, I just have to release it and I can walk away and not need any therapy._"

She went through the normal motions of releasing a genjutsu, but when she opened her eyes, they were still there.

"Sensei…I…I…"

"That's enough Lee, you don't need to say it."

"Sensei!"

They hugged tightly, tears of some sort of twisted mix of joy and apology streaming down their faces. Sasuke stiffened horror as Sakura took on a repulsed expression.

"Yes! This is what youth is all about!"

"Sensei!"

"It's alright Lee, youth and mistakes go together."

"You are too nice… Sensei…"

"But you did start a fight and almost broke my rules, so your punishment will take place after the chunin exams."

"Yes!"

"500 laps around the practice range!"

"YES!"

Gai's gaze shifted from and unfazed, overly excited Lee to Team 7, making Shiro stiffen in horror.

"Hey you guys, how's Kakashi-sensei doing?"

"You know Kakashi?"

"Know him… Hehe…"

Suddenly he disappeared. Shiro twitched and tried to scan the area without moving.

"People refer to us as eternal rivals…"

Shiro yelped, losing her cool exterior image, and rolled forward before springing up to stare at the strange mentally scarring man.

"50 wins and 49 losses. I'm stronger than Kakashi."

"See! Gai-sensei is incredible!"

"Sorry about Lee, I swear it won't happen again. I swear to this beautiful face."

Shiro let out a whine and tried to shake off every horrible image of the pair that had torn apart her partially calm mind as they left. The noise managed to snap Kyuubi out of the daze he was in.

"**What happened? All I could see for the past five minutes was green spandex.**"

"Nothing you want to remember."

Sasuke smirked suddenly, finally over coming the inner conflict.

"This thing is getting fun, this chunin exam… Ready to go, Sakura, Shiro?"

Shiro responded with a fanged smile of her own, trying to get past what she just witness, and nodded with a loud 'Hell Yeah!'

-End! Yay! That to FOREVER to write, but I loved every minute of it! Remember writer like reviews! Share your thoughts! -


	18. Chapter 18 The First Test!

-Chapter eighteen, yay! Sorry for the wait! –

Chapter Eighteen

The First Test!

Shiro stood before the closed doors of the exam room, a hand lightly stroking Kyuubi's furry ears as her cerulean gaze shone with excitement and anticipation. Her black tipped ears twitched as Kakashi spoke, catching snippets of his encouragement, but mostly ignoring what he said.

"**So when are we going in?**"

"You mean, when am I going in, you have to stay out here."

"**What? Why?**"

"You are too big to be with me in this portion of the test," She leaned in, lowering her voice to a whisper, "and it's not like you can shrink without attracting attention to yourself."

What ever else she was going to say was cut off by Kakashi.

"Now go!"

Sasuke smirked and Sakura smiled as the stepped up to the doors before opening them. Shiro's ears were perked, as the room was revealed but flattened as the number of competitors was revealed. She scowled and scanned the crowd that was looking at them with calculating glares. She sniffed the air and shook her head, trying to rid her nose of the different (and highly disliked) foreign scents.

"Sasuke-kun! You're late!"

Shiro turned to find her teammate had been glomped by Yamanaka Ino. Her gaze reflected Sasuke's own annoyed one. She muttered something about an incurable disease and fan girls.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun! Ino pig!"

Shiro sighed as the two set into another fight over the brooding Uchiha and looked to the rest of Ino's team, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji. She opened her mouth to say something when an odor invaded her delicate nose. Shiro bristled at the scent and twisted to find its owner.

"Yahoo! Found you!"

Shiro stiffened and turned slowly to see Inuzuka Kiba. She growled and shifted into a stance that could easily be changed into a fighting form. He grinned and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey fox girl, I see you are still sporting your ears and tail."

Shiro snarled and snapped at the boy, her tail lashing back and forth in annoyance.

"And I can smell that you still reek, now get off me before I turn your arm into a chew toy for Kyuubi!"

He laughed and backed off before looking at the assembled group.

"I see… All nine of this year's rookie genin are taking the exam. I wonder how far we will get…eh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked and cast a challenging look towards the dog ninja.

"Pft, you seem confident Kiba."

"We did a lot of training, we won't lose to you."

Shiro growled, but held back her comment, not wishing to create a bigger scene. A sudden shiver ran up her spine and the scent of snakes reached her nose. She twisted to find a silver haired male coming over. He pushed his glasses back to where he wanted them and gave the group a stern look.

"Hey you guys, you should be more quite. You guy are rookies just out of the academy right? Screaming like school girls…geez…this isn't a picnic."

Shiro fixed him with an icy glare, this whole situation had put her in a bad mood and now some stranger was ordering them around.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Kabuto, but instead of that, look behind you."

"Don't need to, I know that the three behind us are short tempered ninja from the Hidden Rain."

"Impressive, but still, the lot of you, are still clueless rookies. You remind me of how I used to be."

"Kabuto-san, right?" This time is was Sakura who spoke, distrust and curiosity was clearly evident in her features. "So is this your second time?"

"Nope…this is my seventh time. This exam is held twice a year so this is my fourth year."

"Wow, so you know a lot about this exam."

"That's right. Hehe, I'll even share some info with you cute rookies (yes he honestly said that in the manga), with these nin-info cards."

Shiro's gaze narrowed as he pulled out a deck of the supposed nin-info cards, her tail twitching nervously.

"Nin-info cards?"

"They are basically cards that have information burned on to them with chakra. I have four years worth of information here, over two hundred cards…"

He pulled out the top most card of the deck and placed it before him. Touching it lightly with the tip of one finger, her let out a small concentration of chakra into the card.

"What are you doing?"

"You can't view them unless I use my chakra, for example…"

A second later a graph appeared on the card representing a national map and had small bars protruding from certain points.

"This is the number of those taking the exam and what country they are from."

"Do you have cards of info on individuals?"

Shiro stiffened as Sasuke spoke, what was he getting at? Did he really have an ego big enough to ask about himself, or was he trying to find out what exactly Kabuto knew of the group?

"Hehe…there are some guys you are worried about? Of course, the info on all of this exam's participants isn't perfect, but I do have it. Even of you guys. Say something of these guys and I'll take a look."

"Garra of the Hidden Sand, Rock Lee of the Leaf, and…Uzumaki Shiro of the Leaf."

Shiro growled quietly as not to be heard, but her body betrayed her emotions. Sasuke knew of her abilities, they had been a team for a long time, trained together most of the time, why would he want more information on her? Sasuke's onyx eyes shifted to look at his teammate and nearly smirked at her worried expression, yet refrained from doing so in fear of pushing the underlying anger over the edge.

"Oh, you know their names, this should be easy then."

Kabuto ran his hand over the deck three times in rapid succession and held them up to apply the necessary chakra to force the information to the surface. With a small smile he laid the cards on the ground before him so that Sasuke could see.

"Okay, first is Rock Lee. He's a year older than you guys. Mission history: twenty D-rank missions completed, twelve C-ranked missions completed. His sensei is Gai. His taijutsu has improved greatly in this year, the rest is nothing impressive, lest year he gained attention as a talented new genin but did not participate in the exam. His teammates are Hyuga Neji and Ten Ten."

Shiro shifted uncomfortably as he moved to the next card, it was the one belonging to the Garra boy.

"The next is Garra of the Desert. Mission History: C-rank eight, B-rank one, wow a B-rank mission a genin. Since he is a new comer from a foreign country, I don't have much info but…it seems that he has returned from all of his missions without even a scratch. And the last one: Uzumaki Shiro. Seems to have done an average amount of missions, well versed in all areas of jutsu. Teammates are Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Oh?"

"What?"

"Says here she kil- hey!"

Shiro swatted the card from his line of sight with her tail and used her chakra tipped claws to tear it into four pieces. Kabuto gave her an angry glare and opened his mouth to say something when she cut him off.

"Some things are better left unsaid, Kabuto."

She fixed him and Sasuke with an icy glare before moving to lean against a wall.

'_How did he find out about Mizuki? That is an S-ranked secret and was never recorded as far as I know._'

Kabuto's voice shook her out of her own thoughts. Evidently, in the time she had taken to ponder his information, he had collected himself enough to speak again coolly.

"Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Sound… Many outstanding genin from the various hidden villages are here to take the exam. Well…the Hidden Sound Village is a small village created last year, so there isn't much info, but…the rest of the hidden villages are filled with talented youngsters."

Hinata looked down, frowning.

"M…makes you lose your confidence…"

"So basically…all the people here are…"

"Yup, like Lee and Garra. They are the top elite genins from the various countries."

He gave Sakura a dark smile as he answered her unfinished question. Shiro growled and bared her teeth at the snake-scented male, her ears flat against her head.

"Don't pay any attention to him Sakura, he has failed six years in a row. Either he is a spy gathering information, or truly a weak fighter. I wouldn't trust a word that comes from his mouth."

Sasuke looked to him and the man just shrugged with a sheepish smile on his face. Her ears perked up as the nearly inaudible sound of swift foot fall broke over the soft noise of chatting ninja. Her cerulean gaze snapped up to the ceiling at the sound of kunai being drawn. The attacking ninja threw two, but both missed their target. Kabuto slid back as he dodged, leaving himself open for an attack the first ninja's partner. The one-eyed ninja swung out swiftly in a wide arc, but Kabuto dodged.

A cocky, yet surprised look stood out on Kabuto's features, but was ruined as his glasses shattered, leaving the frame hold a few jagged pieces of glass. Sasuke stepped back slightly in confusion.

"What's going on? He dodged it, but why did his glasses…"

"It probably glanced his nose." Drawled Shikamaru in a bored tone, "That's what you get for acting like a big shot."

Suddenly, Kabuto doubled over and grasped his stomach as he retched. Shiro frowned, looking from the downed male to the group that now stood just a few feet away. All three, including the girl, emitted a dark aura, even as cockiness played on their faces. She was about to say something to cut off the chatter of the sound ninja when an explosion of smoke erupted in the front of the room.

"Quite down you worthless bastards!"

Shiro stiffened she knew that voice…

"Thanks for waiting…I'm Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the chunin selection's exam's first test."

She turned slowly and looked to them man. She had met him a while back, when she thought it would be funny to hide Sarutobi's pervy books and refuse to tell of their location. Her experience…not fun. She shivered and moved to hide behind Sasuke. Ibiki pointed to the Sound group.

"Hidden Sound, stop doing as you please before the exam. Do you want to fail already?"

"I apologize. This is our first time…we got a bit carried away…"

"Bah…here's a good opportunity to say this…there will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Those pigs that disobey will be failed immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

He glared out at the genins, resting briefly on Shiro, before continuing.

"We will now start the first test of the chunin exam. Instead of your current seating arrangements, you will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exams."

Shiro groaned, she may have been smart, but she hated taking paper tests. She snagged a tab and sat in seat fifty-three and placed her head down on the desk.

"Shiro-chan…"

"Yes Hinata?"

"Let's do our best."

Shiro smiled weakly and sighed.

"Thanks Hinata."

"Do not turn your test over. Listen closely to what I'm about to say. There are many important rules to this first test. I'll write on the board as I explain, but no questions will be allowed, so listen carefully. First rule, you all will start off with ten points. This test is made up of ten questions, each question is worth a point, but…this test uses a subtraction system. Basically if you answer all the questions correctly, you keep your ten points. But say if you miss three questions…you will lose three points and will have seven."

He paused to scan the quite crowd of genin.

"The second rule…this is a team test. Weather you pass or not will be determined by the combined score of your teammates. So, each team will compete to see how many points they can hold onto from the initial team total of thirty. The third rule that is during this exam…anyone caught by the testing officers doing sneaky activities, namely cheating, will have two points subtracted for every offense. So there will be some who will lose all of their points during the exam and be asked to leave."

One of the said officers snickered.

"We'll have our eyes on you guys…"

"Realize that the pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As shinobis trying to achieve the level of chunin: be proud ninjas. And the final rule…those that lose all their initial points during the test and those who fail to answer any questions correctly…will be failed along with their two teammates. The exam will last one hour. Begin!"

Shiro smirked as she looked at the questions on her sheet, they were tough, but nothing like what Kesshoo had pushed her through to make sure the she had stored every bit of information she had told her. She folded her hands together and rested her elbows on the table, looking at Ibiki intently.

'_What are you planning Ibiki? That one time interrogation was enough to let me know you aren't so straightforward. You tell us not to cheat for we will be punished; yet these questions are far too difficult for the vast majority to figure out on their own. In fact, only a few teams have a chance of passing. That forces the less intelligent to cheat…nice Ibiki, this is a test to see how well we can gather information with our skills._'

Shiro smiled, showing a set of ivory fangs as she worked through the problems, but placed a small genjutsu over it to hide the correct answers and instead show completely wrong ones. She glanced at the clock and sighed, only thirty minutes until the last question.

Her ears twitched in annoyance, why did those that got kicked out have to be so noisy? She growled softly and tried to resume her nap until the Kankuro boy asked to go to the bathroom.

'_Idiot, I hope he doesn't honestly think that Ibiki didn't see that his puppet added an extra officer._'

A few more minutes passed, and finally the moment she was waiting for arrived. Ibiki straightened slightly and looked out at the remaining genin.

"Ok, and now we will begin the tenth question. Now before we get to it…I'd like to go over the added rules for this question."

Shiro's attention snapped to the door as Kankuro returned.

"Heh, nice timing, was your doll playing beneficial? Just sit down. I'll now explain the rules of desperation. For this tenth question…you must decide weather you will take it or not."

This time, the blonde from Garra's team spoke up.

"Choose! What happens if we choose not to?"

"If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero…you will fail! Along with your two teammates."

Shiro bit back a growl as another pair rose from their seats, disbelief covering their faces.

"What does that mean?"

"Then of course we'll choose to take the question!"

"And now, the other rule."

"If you choose to take the question and answer incorrectly, that person will lose the right to ever take the chunin selection exam again."

Kiba leapt to his feet, Akamaru barking in an outraged manner to back up his master's outburst.

"What kind of stupid rule is that? There are guys here who have taken the exam before!"

"Hehe…you guys were unlucky. This year it's my rules. But I'm giving you a way out. Those that aren't confident enough can choose not to take it and try again next year. Now lets begin the tenth question."

Shiro stared at the man in disbelief that was a pretty tough choice considering the outcomes, either way you go back failure. Her tail swayed lazily behind her as she waited for him to continue.

"Those that do not wish to take it, raise your hand, once your number is confirmed, leave."

Her gaze shifted about the room, taking in all of the indecisive or fearful expressions. Suddenly a male stood up next to her, his expression one of defeat and self-disappointment.

"I…won't take it! Sorry Gennai, Inoho."

Then it was one after another, until four teams had slinked out of the room. She growled and raised her hand, smirking slightly as she felt the gaze of Sasuke and Sakura on her back before bringing it down harshly on the desk to draw the attention of Ibiki himself.

Shiro stood slowly, her eyes fixated on Ibiki from beneath her bangs, a dark smile on her lips.

"Don't estimate me, I will not run, like the others won't." Her voice started to rise in volume as she continued. "I'll take it, even if am a genin forever! I'm not afraid!"

She met glare for glare as her eyes locked with Ibiki's, unwavering and strong.

"I'll ask you again, your life is riding on this decision, this is your last chance to quit."

Shiro gave him a fanged grin.

"I follow my unbending words…that's my ninja way."

Silence once again claimed the room, but all fear was gone, replaced with confidence and resolution. Ibiki continued to stare, his gaze occasionally shifting to look at the faces of the remaining genin. Suddenly a small smile graced his features.

"Good decisions. Now to the 78 still remaining…I congratulate you on passing the first test!"

Shiro tilted her head to the side slightly, confusion evident on her face. True, the little show she had put on was an encouragement tactic, but that was to simply clear the room of the tense feeling so that she could think about the final question clearly. Sakura stood.

"Wait, what do you mean? We already pass? What about the tenth question?"

Ibiki's smile grew.

"There never was such a thing or you could say those two choices were the tenth question."

Shiro sighed and sat down as the blonde from before asked of the importance of the first nine, yet ignored Ibiki's answer, knowing it was basically the same as her own conclusion. Shiro listened barely to the conversation, her attention only perking when he revealed the mass of scarring, and screw holes that took over the most part of his skull. Her ears twitched, picking up a faint noise.

Shiro jumped into a fight position as the window shattered from the force of the impacting black mass. Two kunai came from the invading object, embedding them selves firmly in the ceiling to allow the mass to open up.

'_Is that a person?_"

The mass, now identified as a large black canvas with writing, fluttered slightly behind a woman dressed in nothing more than a trench coat, fishnet, a short skirt skort thing, and shinobi sandals with shin guards.

"You guys! This is no time to be celebrating! I am the examiner for the second test! Mitarashi Anko! Now lets go! Follow me!"

Shiro stared, stunned, yet some how intrigued by the overly flamboyant woman.

-End! Boring I know! But written tests always are! I promise the next to be far more exciting! -


End file.
